How Will I Know?
by shenanigans23
Summary: A night out with her friends fulfilling a dare leaves Olivia in a sticky situation while in the arms of a complete stranger. How can Olivia move on from this or will it be the start of something amazing with this Fitz fellow? Not the greatest summary, so why don't you just read it. Don't forget to review, let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

So, I've decided to give writing a story a shot. I came up with a cute and sexy first chapter. I hope you enjoy. R&R

...

"There's no backing out now, Liv. A dare is a dare" Abby stated as she placed on her high heels to complete her look for the night. Olivia sat on the bed in what she'd be wearing but not too happy about the events that were going to take place this night. Earlier in the evening to pass the time, Olivia, Abby, Quinn, Harrison, and Huck decided to play a game of Truth or Dare. The game was going fine until Quinn dared Olivia to wear a pair of vibrating panties to the club leaving Abby in charge of the controls. Huck and Harrison stared in awe as Olivia contemplated doing the dare. Their mouths went dry when she budged under the intense stares and agreed to do it. Now she was regretting her decision. She thought it was exciting and fun to try but the other part of her didn't want things to get too carried away.

"What if you just give me another dare to do?" Olivia pleaded to Abby. Before Abby could say anything, Quinn yelled from her bedroom,

"Nooo way, Olivia. My dare is a good one. Stop being afraid. It'll be..." She paused smiling widely at her while winking at Abby. "Fun. It'll be really fun. Plus you won't even notice it's there.

"She's right!" Abby stated, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "I won't even turn it up high enough for you to get caught up, losing all self control on the dance floor falling vulnerably into the arms of a man" She said breathlessly with her famous hint of sarcasm. Olivia gulped walking over to Quinn, "Fine, guys. Quinn hand them over" They were a gift to Quinn from a guy friend that she had many sexual encounters with but after their whole ordeal broke off, she had kept them, finding no use for them until now. Quinn ran into her room just to return as quickly with the panties in hand.

"Here you go, Liv. Now why don't you be a good little girl and slip those on" Quinn squealed and Olivia turned her face up at her, walking off into the bathroom. She figured it was safe to wear an all black bodycon dress just in case it got a little carried away down there when Abby did turn the panties on. She checked herself out in the mirror making sure her hair was perfect and straight when she had done it earlier. Satisfied, she joined Abby and Quinn in the living room where Huck and Harrison had been waiting. They left to go to their apartment just down the hall to change and came right back when they were done. They knew the ladies were going to take forever so they made themselves comfortable as usual. When it was time to go, Harrison couldn't help his curiosity and he knew Liv had no problem telling him the answer to his questions. They walked to the elevator and hopped on taking it down to the main floor.

"Soooo, Liv. You're wearing the panties? She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and smirked.

"Yes, Harrison. A dare is a dare" she stated coldly giving a glare over to Abby and Quinn.

Just to play with Liv's emotion, Abby stuck her hand in her purse locating the remote and pushed on one of the highest levels on the device. She snickered as Olivia's eyes widened. Her hand shot to Huck's arm and a moan escaped her lips.

"Ohhh myy, hmmm" She pressed her lips firmly together so no other moans could come out. She tightened her hand on Huck's arm and tightened her legs together to stop the throbbing. Abby turned the remote back off laughing as the elevator came to stop on the first floor. Huck rubbed Olivia's back helping her out of the elevator with everyone else before saying,

"Well tonight's going to great for someone" Olivia slapped his arm, gathering herself as they made their way out to catch a couple of taxis.

...

After stepping into the club with her friends, those vibrating panties were the last thing on her mind. She just wanted to enjoy her weekend after another stressful week in the life of a college student. The music was just right and they made their way over to the bar. Huck and Harrison agreed to buy the girls their first drinks to get them started and after that they were on their own to find some men who could buy drinks for them. The guys spotted some girls, and decided to approach them leaving Olivia, Abby, and Quinn to fend for themselves. They stayed at the bar for awhile, enjoying each other and the music when a gorgeous, tall man wearing a baby blue button down shirt with jeans and black shoes walked in. His hair was a jumble of loose brown curls and he wasn't that close yet, but she could see he had the prettiest blue eyes.

Quinn and Abby had seen him enter but didn't attach their eyes to him as Olivia was doing. They watched her and smiled at how in awe she was of him.

"Wipe that drool off of your face why don't you?" Abby chuckled.

"Do you guys see him? He's gorgeous" Olivia purred. Before she knew it, she'd locked eyes with this mystery man. He began walking over to her as she continued to stare. Everything was happening so fast and her breath started to come in short pants.

When he got to her, he mustered up enough strength just to say "Hi". He smiled and Olivia thought he was adorable and oh so handsome. She greeted him also saying, "Hi" flashing him a smile of her own.

"How are all of you ladies doing tonight?" He addressed to each of the women before turning his attention back to Olivia. She stood there somewhat speechless so Abby and Quinn introduced themselves. Quinn nudged Olivia, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"And what's your name?" He asked. "Olivia" she said a little higher in pitch than she'd like to be. They all chuckled and she brushed the nervousness off of her. He introduced himself as Fitzgerald but preferred to be called Fitz. He looked at Olivia and couldn't help the arousal that spread through him. Her dress was shapely, giving him a firm view of her figure.

"I know we just met, but I would really love to dance with you. May I?" Olivia nodded her head, placing her hand in his so he could lead them onto the floor. "I'd love to dance" Fitz directed his attention back to Abby and Quinn. "Lovely meeting you two" he respectively declared. They both gave him huge smiles before Abby said, "No, lovely meeting you. Now go take care of our girl". They chuckled and Olivia glared at them before moving down onto the floor.

The dj was just speaking over his microphone saying he was gonna change it up with a little reggae, so Fitz took the opportunity to say something.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" She could feel her cheeks blushing then Fitz added "And i'm not just saying that. I wasn't sure you'd agree to dance with me but I'm so glad you did." She smiled up at him at how bashful and shy he seemed to be acting in her presence.

"I'd be crazy not to agree to a dance with a man as handsome as you" she stated boldly. This made Fitz feel so warm inside. As the dj began playing _Murder She Wrote_, Fitz brought his hands around her waist gripping them as she moved her hips along with the music. She brought her hands up to his shoulder sliding them into his hair at the bottom of his neck, he pulled her closer and followed her lead.

Abby and Quinn were approached by a couple of nice guys who wanted to buy them drinks. They weren't the hottest guys on earth but they were supplying so they had no complaints. They watched as Fitz and Olivia were getting quite cozy on the dance floor. Abby grinned mischievously without turning to look at Quinn. They were both thinking the same thing. Quinn faced Abby and simply said, "Do it!". Abby pulled out the remote turning it on to the low level. She figured she'd work her way up as they continued to dance.

Olivia's eyes widened and her nails grazed down the back of Fitz' neck onto his shoulders, gripping him there. She looked around the club in search of the evil trouble makers. She spotted them laughing and drinking with two guys. Fitz noticed her change in demeanor.

"Liv, you ok?" She smiled at him calling her Liv. It was so sweet parting from his lips. It was something only the closest to her called her but she didn't mind at all when he said it. She continued dancing to the music. "Yeah" she breathlessly stated before she felt the vibrations come a little harder. She brought her hands down to grip his arms feeling the need to hold onto him more than before. She looked back over to Abby and Quinn to see them staring at her. They waved, clearly enjoying being able to have control over her in this way. She abruptly turned her head back to Fitz, whose eyes never left her face. His blue eyes were so welcoming and it was like staring out into the sea. The panties were hitting right on her clit and it was getting hard to take her mind off of it. He brought his hands from her waste up her back, gently bringing them down again to lay atop of her ass. He didn't want to move any further as to assume she wanted to be groped and felt up. Olivia wasn't the one to mind, especially with him. There was just something that made him even more sexy and appealing because he took in consideration of her feelings.

She licked her lips feeling her pussy pool with wetness. Fitz took in a sharp breath watching her tongue. He was dying to suck on it, take her lips between his. The dj was spinning, throwing his mixes out there with different upbeat songs that complimented each other perfectly. The club was so in sync and it never felt off or awkward. Abby took it up another notch, pressing the button twice putting her friend at a higher level of pleasure. Olivia's eyes shut closed as she moaned out, "shit" between gritted teeth. Fitz felt his cock twitch at her choice of wording. He brought his hands up to grasp hers pulling them down so he could turn her around, now allowing her backside to rub against his front. They continued swaying never losing their beat. Fitz' hands laid flat on her abdomen and she placed her hands over top of his. Fitz nuzzled into her neck. She could feel his breath right below her ear on her spot. She bit her lip at the sensations running through her.

Abby knew she was going against her word not to get Liv caught up but she knew Olivia would thank her later so she turned the remote up once more. At this point Huck and Harrison were joining them with the ladies they had danced with. They purchased their girls' drinks and got caught up by Abby on who Olivia's mystery guy was.

Olivia really couldn't contain herself at the rate the vibrations were going. She ground her hips into Fitz a little harder and he tightened his hold around her waist. She could make out his erection through his pants and her hands went from covering his to gripping onto his thighs as the danced harder to the music. Her eyes were glazed over and her head fell back onto Fitz' chest giving him a view down her dress at her chest. His mouth watered at how her skin glowed and how her neck was outstretched to him. He brought his lips down to suck on it, running his tongue up to her ear and back down to plant kisses. She was now rubbing his thighs through his jeans vigorously as she was on the verge of cuming in the middle of a night club. Olivia felt the panties vibrate harder and she let out low, high pitched screams to God.

"Livvie, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now" Fitz growled as their body parts were rubbing hardly against one another. Olivia knew that Abby and Quinn weren't going to let up. She was going to explode whether she liked it or not.

"Fitz" she moaned. "I have to..ughh.. tell you something. Please don't think i'm crazyyy, shitttt"

"There's nothing you could say right now that I'd think was crazy, Tell me" She turned around in his arms biting her lip again as their eyes locked together. Fitz wrapped his arms around her once again, giving her his attention. She clasped onto his shirt as if she'd collapse if she let him go.

"My lovely friends that you met.. hmmm.. earlier, they..uhhh.. dared me tonight to come out wearing a pair of vibrating panties" She said quickly as the air was escaping her. He looked at her with wide eyes, as a smirk crept onto his lips. Her head fell onto his chest as she tried to escape the intensity of his blues but Fitz cupped her chin bringing her back to face him.

"Livvie, so you're wearing them now?" She nodded before he even finished asking her the question. Her hold on him tightened as the pleasure was bringing her to a point of no return. He pulled her in closer trying to wrap his head around this beautiful woman coming undone right in his arms. He sucked on her neck, biting and nibbling as she panted. "What do you want me to do, sweet baby" he whispered lovingly in her ear. Water was beginning to fill her eyes as it all became too much.

"Kiss me" she simply stated and Fitz made quick work to her lips, cupping her face with one hand and her waist with the other. He sucked her soft lips into his, caressing her tongue with his. "Oh yesss, Fitz. That feels so good. hmm" She moaned, not feeling the need to filter the words that were coming out of her mouth, before she went back to kissing him.

Abby noticed the remote was on the 7th level out of 10, so being the great friend she was, she turned it up one more time. Quinn, Huck, and Harrison all joined together in laughter knowing Olivia was probably going to kill them later.

Her eyes shot open then shut again. She threw her arms around his neck. This was it. "Fuckkkk, Fitz i'm gonna cum. I can't hold it. Ohhh myyy, i'm cumming" she wailed lowly against his lips.

"Cum baby, I got you" he growled before smashing his lips against hers once more, silencing her screams. He kept his eyes open watching as her face convulsed and her body stilled in front of him. She shook in his arms and he rubbed her backside up and down to soothe her. He was so thankful for the loud music and busy people because he was certain that if they weren't kissing, the whole club would be able to hear her cries of passion. Abby watched as Olivia began to come down from her high and slowly turned the remote down then off.

Olivia opened her eyes, meeting his again. They were now a shade darker. His hold on her never loosened. It was as if he was making claim of her right in the middle of the dance floor. He pulled back from her lips allowing her to catch her breath. Her arms came down, resting on his chest.

"Oh my God" Olivia sighed not believing what just took place with a complete stranger.

"Oh my God is right" Fitz chuckled, agreeing with her as he brought his forehead to rest on hers.

...

*wipes sweat* Soooo how was that? I think this was a good way to start a story, ehh? Let me know if it's worth continuing. Review, Favorite, Follow, and all that jazz!

;)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2. Thank you all who left your reviews. You're appreciated. So without further adieu...

RECAP

_Olivia opened her eyes, meeting his again. They were now a shade darker. His hold on her never loosened. It was as if he was making claim of her right in the middle of the dance floor. He pulled back from her lips allowing her to catch her breath. Her arms came down, resting on his chest._

_"Oh my God" Olivia sighed not believing what just took place with a complete stranger._

_"Oh my God is right" Fitz chuckled, agreeing with her as he brought his forehead to rest on hers._

_..._

Fitz pulled his forehead from its resting place on hers. He brought a hand from her waist and firmly placed it on her chest feeling her heartbeat.

"It feels like your heart is going to jump right out of your skin" He chuckled. His eyes navigated from her eyes to her chest, her lips, then back to her brown orbs.

"That's not the only thing beating hard right now" she admitted. She gasped her hand over her mouth at her honesty but Fitz loved it.

"You have no reason to feel embarrassed, Olivia" he murmured peeling her hand away from her mouth. "That had to be the most erotic experience I've ever had"

"Really" she was surprised at how comforting Fitz was making her feel.

"Really, Livvie. You cumming right in my arms, our bodies grinding together..." he paused feeling himself getting turned on all over again at just the thought. "Come with me" he whispered in her ear, as they held hands, moving off of the dance floor. They walked down a dim little hallway that led to the restrooms. He walked right past the men's restroom and stopped in front of the women's. He peeked his head in yelling to see if there was anyone occupying it at the moment. He squatted down checking for feet in the stalls. To his liking, it was completely empty. He pulled Olivia in with him, closing and locking the door behind her. She giggled watching him and gave him a quizzical expression.

"What are youu..." Fitz cut her off by pulling her flush against him, consuming her lips and tongue with his own. She moaned at his actions.

"Fitzzz, hmm. I don't think i'm rea.." he cut her off again

"I didn't bring you in here to fuck, although I wouldn't turn you down if you offered. Just don't think and let me do. Ok?"

"Ok" she agreed simply. He grabbed a small bench-like stool that was by the sink and a few pieces of toilet paper, wrapping it around his fist. He sat down directly in front of her center.

"Fitz what are you doing?" she asked, feeling a shiver spread through her seeing him directly in front of her.

"Don't think Livvie. Trust me" She nodded, suprised at the control she was giving him so soon, letting him continue. He gripped her thighs, placing a kiss directly over her fabric covered core. Her hands immediately went to his shoulders, giving her balance. He rubbed his hands along the curve of her thighs, slowly bringing the dress up to gather around her hips. She licked her lips, taking the bottom one between her teeth. His hands navigated around to palm her ass in his hands, silently whispering "fuck" to himself. He peeled the panties down, her lovely lady part slowly revealing itself. He launched forward kissing her right where her panties began. He licked and sucked right about where she was throbbing most. He pulled the panties off, never stopping his ministrations, allowing her to step out of them. He placed them on his lap and that's when she noticed his erection starting to make an imprint in his jeans. It made her wetter.

His hands were back on her ass. He lightly glided them down to spread her legs apart, pulling up one leg to settle next to him on the stool. He used his right hand to spread her lower lips apart. He reveled at her glistening essence starting to trickle out of her pussy. Instead of picking up the toilet paper to clean her up, he took his finger sliding it into her opening. Her head fell back, letting moans travel up and out of her mouth as he pumped in and out repeatedly.

"I can't help myself, Livvie" He whispered pushing his finger all the way inside, making his knuckles wet with her thick cum. He pulled it back out only to reinsert adding another finger.

"Ohhh, Fitz" she yelped, her head rotating back around bringing her face into view. He slowed his fingers down, pulled them out and sucked on of them clean.

"You taste fucking exquisite" He smiled up at her. "You wanna taste?" She hesitated but said yes. Everything was turning him on. She had never had a man make tasting her on fluids seem so intoxicating. She leaned down, opening her mouth as he pushed his finger inside. She grasped his hand and sucked it all off, swirling her tongue around it.

"You have no idea how breathtaking you are, do you?" Olivia had been complimented on her attractiveness all her life but now being with Fitz like this, she suddenly felt as if she had a new found beauty. He made her feel high.

"I've got a feeling you're making me see it now" He picked up the tissue and finally began to wipe her clean. Olivia's mind was in jumbles not understanding where this man had been hiding for so long. Where the fuck did he come from? When he finished, he kissed and nibbled up her reached for the panties but he stopped her.

"No, I want to hold onto them. I promise you'll get them back, eventually but I want to think about that pretty pussy naked and free under there"

"Hmmm, Fitz you say the sexiest things. I don't know how long your hard work will be appreciated down here" She could feel the heat rising within her.

He raised up with a low masculine growl as he deposited the tissue into the toilet flushing it. They were so caught up, they never noticed the bangs on the door, probably from some angry, bladder filled females in need of the restroom. He placed the stool back as Liv gathered herself in the mirror brushing her dress down, running her fingers through her hair. Fitz quickly washed his hands, and they made their way to the door. Before she could unlock it and open it to the angry villagers awaiting them, he cupped her faced placing a slow, sensual kiss to them. It was full of desire and want, not rushed just thorough. They moved out, avoiding the looks of interest and disgust from the women. Some of them just brushed past moving into the bathroom while others silently praised Olivia and Fitz' actions with their facial expressions.

Olivia remembered about Fitz' big little problem below as he fidgeted in his stance keeping her body directly against and in front of him.

"Fitz, what about you? I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon" she laughed and he chuckled burying his face in her hair.

"I guess you're right. I'll uhhh, i'm going to take care of this guy in the men's restroom. You just go make out there to your friends. I'll meet you out there, ok?

"You sure" she asked, really having the urge to help him with his problem.

"Yeahhh, i'm sure, Livvie" He breathed, "I'll be quick.. not that i'm always quick.. but because.. well you get my point"

She bit her lip, turning her head slightly, "yeah, I get it, baby" she flirtatiously hummed, mere inches from his lips. He let out a growl mixed with a moan at her calling him baby. He kissed her lips one last time jetting, off in the bathroom to take care of his situation. She smiled watching him rush and made her way to her friends. She was sure they were wondering where she'd run off to and boy did she have enough to tell them about this man named Fitz.

...

I'm stopping there, Muhaahaaa. I'm sure the chapters will get longer as we move on. I believe i'm going to have fun with this story as my innovative mind keeps on creating! Next, we'll see what happens when Olivia informs her friends on what went down with this mystery guy. He'll meet the guys and they'll all get a chance to talk... Anyways, do that thing where you Review, Favorite, and Follow for me please! Let me no what you think. What you liked, didn't like, or maybe want to see!

;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Enjoy you crazy kids.

RECAP

Olivia remembered about Fitz' big little problem below as he fidgeted in his stance keeping her body directly against and in front of him.

_"Fitz, what about you? I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon" she laughed and he chuckled burying his face in her hair._

_"I guess you're right. I'll uhhh, i'm going to take care of this guy in the men's restroom. You just go make out there to your friends. I'll meet you out there, ok?_

_"You sure" she asked, really having the urge to help him with his problem._

_"Yeahhh, i'm sure, Livvie" He breathed, "I'll be quick.. not that i'm always quick.. but because.. well you get my point"_

_She bit her lip, turning her head slightly, "yeah, I get it, baby" she flirtatiously hummed, mere inches from his lips. He let out a growl mixed with a moan at her calling a kissed her lips one last time jetting off in the bathroom, to take care of his situation. She smiled watching him rush into the bathroom and made her way to her friends. She was sure they were wondering where she'd run off to and boy did she have enough to tell them about this man named Fitz._

_..._

Olivia's heart was pounding so hard. She couldn't believe what had taken place all within the 2 hours of her being in the club. She thought about how Fitz caressed her, groped her ass in the palms of his hand and how he kissed her, plunging his tongue down her throat... Damn! She truly couldn't believe he was as gentle and loving as he was. She continued to ask herself in her head, "Where the fuck did he come from?". She'd been waiting for a man like Fitz to come along and she had no idea it would be tonight. He was the first guy who ever actually wanted to generously cater to her core. When he plunged those two fingers inside of her, she was so close to pulling his dick out and riding him right in the middle of the bathroom but she talked herself away from it. She hardly knew this man. He could be just using her or doing whatever it is that some guys do. She thought tonight would just be any other night with the gang. Sure, this time she had a dare to fulfill, but she never would have expected to encounter Fitz in the midst of all of it. She knew as soon as he came over to introduce himself that there was something about him. It was as if he was reading her, body and mind. But Olivia shook the thoughts as she spotted her friends and made her way to them.

Quinn was the first to notice her walking towards them and directed everyone's attention to Olivia. They hooped and hollered and she placed her hands over her face, trying, but failing, to keep her smile from plastering on her lips. She plopped down next to Abby on a couch. She brought her hands down placing them in her lap. Abby was the first to speak.

"Well, i'll be damned" She chuckled. "Look what the vibrating panties dragged in" Everyone else joining in laughter with her. "Where did you and Fitzy go?"

"It's not what you think we just went the bathroom and..." She was interrupted by Harrison.

"Ya'll didn't fuck did you, Liv? Tell me y'all didn't fuck"

"No, we didn't. I just said it's not what you think." Quinn was next to question Olivia.

"Nevermind all that, you're here now, so tell us what the fuck happened out there, girl?"

Olivia's cheeks were filling with heat. She looked around making sure Fitz wasn't back from the bathroom. She eyed them all before speaking.

"Well, thanks to Abby over here..." Abby raised her hands, shrugging, praising her own handiwork. "I sorta had an orgasm out there on the dance floor, in his arms, and it was actually amazing. Quinn and Abby gave one another and Olivia a high five, very proud of their girl. The guys nodded there head in acknowledgement, trying to avoid making things awkward with the girls that were with them. Although they were talking to each other and weren't paying attention, Huck and Harrison thought it better to play it safe.

"So how was it cumming in the arms of a handsome stranger?" Abby whispered, not wanting the guys to have to hear.

"It was unlike anything I've ever experienced before, seriously. His hands touched every part of my body and his lips, he couldn't keep them off of my neck. He licked and sucked and..." Olivia paused taking in a breath as a shiver went down her spine. It was as if her body was experiencing what happened out on the dance floor all over again. Abby and Quinn sat there with there mouths open in awe before Quinn said,

"Fuck, Liv. I'm jealous. But i'm glad I made you do this dare" Abby nodded her head in agreement. She handed Liv her drink, "Here. You need this way more than I do"

Olivia laughed and threw back whatever was in her glass without any hesitation. She continued on explaining how great he danced with her and how perfect their bodies molded into one another. It was everything.

Abby asked again curious to know. "So what happened in the bathroom?" Olivia laughed for a split second, her eyes growing wide.

"That's the other half of how amazing he is. He took me into woman's restroom and initially I did think he wanted to fuck but instead he wanted to clean me up down there" She said putting her head down to avoid their gaze.

"Oh. My. God. And you let him?" Abby asked in surprise

"Yessss" Olivia hissed, tightening her thighs together as her body wondered back to that intimate moment. They all sat back pondering what was just said. "But I don't know what any of this means. I hardly know him. I don't think i'm ready for a relationship"

Quinn nodded her head in understanding. "I feel you, Liv. Completely. But don't think about it just see where things go, you know?"

"You sound like Fitz" She whispered but before wither Quinn or Abby could ask what that meant, Huck interjected.

"Where's this mystery guy, anyway Liv?" She was about to answer when his soothing, baritone voice was heard from behind her,

"I'm right here" Olivia smiled shyly, turning to see Fitz standing in all his handsome glory. She stood up, reaching out her hand for his.

"Huck, Harrison, this is Fitz. Fitz, these are my friends" Fitz leaned over shaking both of there hands and stating his "nice to meet you's" to them.

Olivia realized they were low in seating space but Fitz had already taken her seat next to Abby, pulling Olivia to sit sideways in his laughed. She was smiling internally and she placed her left arm around his shoulders. One of his hands sat right along her thighs and the other rubbed her ass up and down without any of her friends seeing. She bit her lip and how comfortable they were being with each other and Fitz wanted nothing more than to suck that bottom lip into his mouth. But, he refrained. He was certain all of that would come a little later.

"So Fitz, tell us about yourself" Abby said, hopping to get a little info into what kind of guy he was.

"Well, i'm 25, I went to school at Georgetown, graduated with a degree in visual and performing arts and film studies with a minor in film and media studies. Now I just work for the local news as a film/video recorder, i've been doing that for almost a year now. Trying to figure out my next step. Let's see what else. I enjoy cooking, I love movies, that's probably a given. That's really all the major points I think" He smiled, staring up at Olivia as she was in a daze listening to him speak.

"Interesting" Abby declared. "Very interesting" Quinn agreed. Huck and Harrison weren't very good at reading people like the girls were. They just knew if there Liv was happy then they were ok. They trusted her judgement because she wasn't the type to be all over men she'd never met before. In their book, Fitz was cool.

They sat there a while longer, talking and enjoying the night. Fitz inquired about all of them and school also. They were all Seniors attending Georgetown. He was particularly interested in Olivia when she talked about her interest and what she liked. She told him where she was from and her family. She never mentioned anything about a father so he left it alone. He figured all in due time.

"Livvie, would like another drink?" Fitz asked as they were all comfortably getting along, humoring one another.

"No thanks, Fitz. I'm kinda getting tired anyway" She confessed sweetly.

"Nooooo, Olivia" Harrison burst out tipsily. "We're all just starting to have a good time" He whined.

"I know. I'm sorry Harry. You all should stay. Don't end your night because of me"

"What do you mean?" Abby whined as well. "You can't take a cab home by yourself. Olivia hadn't thought about that but Fitz quickly interrupted her thinking.

"That's ok. I'll drive you home." Olivia didn't want him to feel obligated.

"Fitz, you don't have to. Really, i'll be fine" she lied. She really was happy to ride with Fitz.

"Nonsense, What type of man would that make me?" He leaned closer to her ear and added in a hushed tone, "Plus that means I get to spend more time with you. Don't you want to spend more time with me?" Olivia sucked in a breath, quickly making way onto her feet. She needed no more reason than that.

"Ok, guys. I'll see you back at the apartment. Have fun, be safe" She blurted out leaning in to plant kissed on the cheeks of both Abby and Quinn. She went over to hug Harrison and Huck, careful to avoid their sloppy female counterparts. She noticed they had barely spoken to the group. She didn't even know their names but it was probably for the best. She would probably never see them again anyway. Fitz took her right hand in his right hand, bringing his left around her waist, guiding them outside of the club to his car.

"I like your friends, Liv. I think they like me too!"

"Yes, i'm certain they like you too. They probably are going to want to see you all the time" she said with a smile

"Will they?" Fitz asked nervously.

"I uhm. I don't know Fitz. I mean. Tonight has been amazing and I really have enjoyed being with you, more ways than one, but i'm just not sure what I want yet or if I'm ready for anything serious. A lot happened tonight and I would like to get my feelings in order and go from there"

"I understand" Fitz said in a more somber tone. He'd never met a young woman more beautiful or compelling as Olivia and he didn't want to let that go. He wanted more. He needed more. But he would allow her that much, he knew he would wear her down.

Olivia stopped walking, causing Fitz to stop and turn to her. She didn't say anything just looked at him, speaking with her eyes. She narrowed in on his lips and he got the message. They were already far enough from prying eyes, so Olivia walked closer to him, bringing her hands up to his shoulders, pushing him onto the brick wall. Fitz' hands caressed her back making their way to their rightful place on her ass. He pushed her into him more, groping her ass as if it was clay waiting to be molded. She leaned in with her lips hovering right over his. Her lips parted and his tongue darted out licking over them. She sucked on his tongue and gripped the collar to his shirt.

"Kiss me, Livvie" He groaned and she pulled back staring in his eyes. A smile slowly appeared on her lips as she dragged her tongue across her lips teasing him. She licked over his waiting mouth then forcefully pushed her tongue in. Fitz lost it as his hands went from gripping her ass, to slightly smacking it. He brought one hand up to the back of her head as their necks were rolling, claiming every part of each other's mouth. Olivia pulled back taking in deep breaths and Fitz just continued down her neck and collar bone, his tongue leaving a wet trail. Olivia could he the clattering of feet and knew someone was about to walk by.

"Fitz" she called out, but he just growled letting her know he didn't care. She moaned as he sucked hard on her neck, probably leaving a spot and as he wouldn't let up, she tucked her head in his neck avoiding the eyes of the people who were walking by and to suck on Fitz' neck herself. There could be laughing heard and whispering, but Olivia grew not to care either. Fitz made her not want to care.

The footsteps had descended far enough down the street and Fitz brought his hands down to grab firmly onto her waist, leaning back against the wall as he took in her disheveled hair and moist, swollen lips. Her eyes were on fire and so was his. Olivia took in Fitz as he looked so boyishly handsome with a vein popping out on his forehead. He fixed her hair a bit and brought his hands down to cup her face. She placed her hands over top of his as they stared into one another's eyes.

Fitz broke the silence of sexual tension, speaking what was exactly on Olivia's mind, "Let's get out of here"

...

There you have it folks, chapter 3. The friends like Fitz, Liv's confused on where to take things, but the undeniable attraction is strong. We'll see where things are headed next chapter. Review, Follow, & Favorite! It means a lot to me when you do!

;)


	4. Chapter 4

I Hello my loyal subjects. I'm in the midst of chaos because i'm moving Thursday, so i'm going to hopefully update again before that happens, but here is Chapter 4

RECAP

_"Fitz" she called out, but he just growled letting her know he didn't care. She moaned as he sucked hard on her neck, probably leaving a spot and as he wouldn't let up, she tucked her head in his neck avoiding the eyes of the people who were walking by and to suck on Fitz' neck herself. There could be laughing heard and whispering, but Olivia grew not to care either. Fitz made her not want to care._

_The footsteps had descended far enough down the street and Fitz brought his hands down to grab firmly onto her waist, leaning back against the wall as he took in her disheveled hair and moist, swollen lips. Her eyes were on fire and so was his. Olivia took in Fitz as he looked so boyishly handsome with a vein popping out on his forehead. He fixed her hair a bit and brought his hands down to cup her face. She placed her hands over top of his as they stared into one another's eyes._

_Fitz broke the silence of sexual tension, speaking what was exactly on Olivia's mind, "Let's get out of here"_

_..._

Fitz opened the car door for Olivia, closing it once she was nestled perfectly in the seat. He ran around the the driver's side and climbed in as Olivia questioned in amazement, "Wow this is your car?" Fitz drove a red porsche 911 turbo. It was sexy and sleek. Definitely a dream car.

"yes, milady it is. It was sorta a surprise from my pops after school and everything. It's my baby" He said as he rubbed the steering wheel and the dashboard.

"You're baby, huh?

Fitz smirked, slowly raising his head to see Olivia's big brown eyes staring at him. It was weird to think that every time he looked at her, she became more beautiful. "How was that possible?" he thought. He didn't answer. He pushed the key into the ignition, pulled out of the parking lot, and headed onto the main road.

"So where are we headed?" Fitz questioned. Olivia bit her lip at the things running through her mind. As he said in the club, he wanted to spend more time with her and she was damn sure she wanted to spend more time with him.

"Let's go to your place" Olivia boldly suggested. Fitz was pulling up to a red light and turned his head to look at her.

"Are you sure, Liv. I mean really sure because I don't think i'll have in control with you all alone with me in my house. You gotta tell me you want this"

She leaned over a bit, close to his face and whispered, "I want this" right over his mouth then captured his lips sweetly with hers. She broke away but Fitz lunged toward her, bringing his right hand from the steering wheel to cup her cheek. His tongue slithered it's way into her mouth, battling with hers until a car behind them began honking, letting them know the light had changed. They both leaned back in their seats and Olivia lightly ran her fingertips over her lips. They were swollen and moist from his tongue licking all over them. An instant shiver went through her and she smiled, turning her head just to watch Fitz as he drove.

"You're killing me Livvie. You have no idea what you're doing to me" Fitz sighed as Olivia continued to watch him.

"No, Fitz you don't know what you're doing to me. I've never experienced the want that I have for you with anyone else. I've never been this free and willing. You're bringing it out of me" She stated seductively as she brought her hands to massage his thigh"

"Ooh, Livvie. You can't do that while i'm driving unless you're willing to pay later. I'm gonna fuccckk, ohh shit" he moaned as Olivia roughly stroked him through his pants.

"What are you gonna do to me Fitz? Tell me" Olivia was letting all control go. She wanted everything Fitz was willing to give her tonight. She may have just meet him, but she said to hell with it. She hadn't lived in a long time and tonight she was going to allow Fitz domination over her body; to use her, mold her, fuck her. "Tell me, Fitz" She continued to question in the sexiest voice. Fitz could feel his pre-cum seeping from his tip. He brought his right hand from the wheel again, taking control of the steering with his left. He grabbed her hand to still her movements and took a deep breath.

"You're about to find out because we're here" Olivia brought her hand back to her lap as they pulled up into the driveway of a big beautiful brick house. There were other houses by at a respective distance. He had a nice little quiet neighborhood. Fitz wanted to change that. He made his way out of the car and over to Olivia's side to open the door. He grabbed her hand pulling her up then kissed her roughly. It didn't take long to get into the rhythm of things with Fitz. He hoisted her up causing her core to grind into him. Olivia was expecting Fitz to start walking but he didn't but when he did start walking, he didn't go far. He stepped a few feet forward then stopped in front of his car, laying her down right on top of the hood. He stood there right between her legs rubbing up and down her thighs.

"Fitz, what are we doing?" He didn't answer, he brought his eyes to scan her entire body and softly bit his lip. He leaned over her, using one hand to hold his body up while while he brought the other up to her mouth. "Open" he commanded and she parted her lips taking two of his strong fingers in his mouth. The air was hitting her core. She'd remember that he'd been holding onto the vibrating panties she'd worn tonight. As she sucked, Fitz began to speak.

"When we were in that bathroom tonight, there was nothing more I wanted to do than to devour you right then and there. Feeling you warm pussy around my fingers was the sexiest shit i've ever felt" She hummed as he talked feeling wetness develop within her. He pulled his fingers from her mouth and teased her lower lips. He slowly eased them inside of her and her hands firmly braced themselves on the hood. She immediately jerked further onto the car as he pushed deeper.

"That's it baby" He kissed her lips then bent down in front of his Porsche 911 burying his face between her legs. He took the hand that was holding him up and held onto her waist pulling her back to his mouth. "Goddd, Fitz" she moaned using one hand to grip his that was holding her in place. Her legs went from being seated on the hood to his shoulders. She could hear him feasting on her; humming and lapping away at her folds. All she could do was pant and moan. She was trying so hard not to scream. It definitely was past 2 a.m. and she didn't want any reason to draw folks from their homes at this hour.

Her hips were having a mind of their own, rocking back and forth against his face and he ate. "Shitttt, shit, shit" she repeated as she leaned up to see Fitz diving deeper into her depths. He kept pushing his fingers in her opening and she could feel her walls clenching, her breath shortening, and the heat rising. Fitz looked up to see her breathing heavy and watching him. He smiled and said "Go ahead and cum, Livvie. I want you to cum around my fingers". He smiled as her head fell back onto the car so went back in, this time sucking her entire clit into his mouth. Her hands shot to his hair, pulling and pushing. It was the best intense feeling of being so close but not wanting to end just yet. Fitz was humming all over her pussy not letting up. His tongue went everywhere; licking and biting at her thighs. A high squeal tore through her throat as Fitz' fingers went deeper and curled upwards hitting her g-spot. That was all she wrote.

"I'm gonna cum, i'm gonna cum" she repeated, her voice inching higher each time. "Yes yess yesss, ohhh myyy, fuckk" She screamed so fucking loud. Her hands flew to her breast still covered by her dress. She gripped them for dear life and her back arched high off of the car. Fitz ran his tongue along her whole center as she came down. He pumped his fingers, slowly pulling them out them sucking them off. He was so caught up in Liv and eating her alive that he didn't notice the pain of his dick pressing against his jeans. He gently rubbed her legs, being sure to provide all the comfort she needed.

"Hello? Is somewhere out there? Are you hurt? Hello? I'll call the police" Fitz and Olivia heard someone yell. Both of their eyes widened and Fitz helped her up grabbing her clutch that she had been holding from off of the concrete. The ran up to the front door, Fitz not wasting anytime to open the door. Once inside Fitz flicked on a light. They both leaned against the door catching their breaths. They turned to look at each other and burst in a fit of laughter.

Fitz brought Olivia flushed against his chest and smiled at her as she brought her hands around his neck. "I can't believe we just did that. It was amazing. You're amazing. How did you learn to do that? No, don't tell me. I don't want to know" He laughed more at her rambling and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You're amazing" he stated sweetly then kissed her lips. She moaned at the taste of herself and sucked his tongue harder. She dropped her clutch to the floor and Her hands went into his hair. He navigated his way around her body looking for the zipper. He he found it, he pulled her dress down. Olivia removed her arms from his neck pushing the dress further down until it hit her feet and she kicked it to the side. Seeing her full breast sitting in her bra and her core bare made his mouth water.

He quickly made work of his shirt as she went to his pants. She'd been thinking about his thick, hard cock all night. She had mentally kicked herself for not joining him earlier but she had no reason of complaining now. She thanked the heavens for this second chance. He threw his shirt off and onto the floor just as she had unzipped his pants. She pulled them down right along with his underwear and gasped.

"Damn, Fitz. I didn't know it was that fucking huge" she exclaimed in all seriousness. She'd felt him through his pants all night but it was nothing in comparison to what her eyes beheld at this very moment. Of course she knew he wasn't fully erect every time she felt him but in those times, he already felt big. She didn't think it could get any bigger. Fitz just stood there smiled as if none of this news phased him. She really pondered, as his growing friend continued to grow, how he was going to fit.

"Fitz, I don't think i'll be able to handle it" She admitted fully. Fitz chuckled and grasped his dick in his hand and gently stroked himself. Olivia watched in amazement. It was like his dick was calling her. What was she to do? Before she could do anything, Fitz took her hands and firmly placed them around his dick.

"Baby I know you can handle it" She bit her lip, stared into his eyes, and stroked him hard. There was no way she was going back now.

...

And there you have chapter 4. What's happening next chapter? They're gonna shag baby! Yeah! I hope i'm not driving you all too far up a wall because i'm really enjoying myself, as you can clearly see. But, until next time, which hopefully won't be long. I'll do my best. Favorite, Follow, & Review. I want to make sure y'all are feeling it, haha!

;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, no explanation needed...

RECAP

_"Damn, Fitz. I didn't know it was that fucking huge" she exclaimed in all seriousness. She'd felt him through his pants all night but it was nothing in comparison to what her eyes beheld at this very moment. Of course she knew he wasn't fully erect every time she felt him but in those times, he already felt big. She didn't think it could get any bigger. Fitz just stood there smiled as if none of this news phased him. She really pondered, as his growing friend continued to grow, how he was going to fit._

_"Fitz, I don't think i'll be able to handle it" She admitted fully. Fitz chuckled and grasped his dick in his hand and gently stroked himself. Olivia watched in amazement. It was like his dick was calling her. What was she to do? Before she could do anything, Fitz took her hands and firmly placed them around his dick._

_"Baby I know you can handle it" She bit her lip, stared into his eyes, and stroked him hard. There was no way she was going back now._

_..._

Fitz' head was thrown back against the door as Olivia used both of her hands to stroke him. She watched his face closely as it scrunched up and contorted at her actions. His hands were caressing her all over from her shoulders to her waist and her ass. He was so sexy; like unbelievably, undeniably sexy. As she watched him, it was as if she could feel all the pleasure he was feeling. Her body was reacting to the short breaths coming form his mouth and the moans rumbling through his throat as she sped up the pace. Fitz brought his eyes back into view, making contact with hers. His mind was working and Olivia wanted desperately to know what he was thinking.

He picked her up, her legs immediately wrapping around his middle. He locked the door before making his way to the staircase. Olivia kissed all over his faced. His forehead, eyebrows, cheeks, and mouth as he walked them carefully up to his bedroom. Olivia could feel his hard dick between them and couldn't help but grind on it in his arms. Fitz tightened his grip as he felt her spreading her juices all over his member. When they reached the bedroom, Fitz turned the light on, slightly dimming the room. He walked to the bed, plopping down right on top of her.

He kissed her hard pushing his dick over her clit, rubbing over and over as she moaned and shook in his arms. "You gotta stop teasing me, Fitz. Please" She begged and Fitz continued slowly grinding against her just as she had done to him earlier. He reached behind her, undoing her bra and throwing it to the floor. He sat up on his elbows and took both breasts in his hands. He palmed and squeezed and Olivia moaned, encouraging him to do whatever he wanted to her. As his hips continued to rub against her center, he took the time to suck on both breast, showing equal, devoted attention. Olivia was getting wetter by the second at all of the feelings running through her. Fitz looked up at her face with her mouth open and head thrown back. He wanted that mouth around his dick, so he moved to lay with his head at her lower half and his lower half by her face. He turned her body to lay on her side and spread her legs, placing one over his body. She got the hint as the were proceeding into a 69 position but sideways. He brought his leg to open a little wider.

He waisted no time and starting licking her center. He took it slower this time, just wanting her to feel and focus. She stared at his hard, gloriously hard dick in front of her. She placed her hand at the base and licked up the side, bringing her tongue to the tip. She swirled it around and tasted the pre-cum. She earned a grunt from Fitz and continued. She opened her mouth wider and slowly took him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down his shaft as far as she could take it.

"That's it, Livvie" Fitz groaned while bringing a finger to insert into her. Olivia hummed as she was starting to enjoy it. Olivia knew she was one to enjoy fellatio but only with the right person. There was only one, maybe two others that she actually enjoyed giving head to. Now, she was in heaven. She took a little more in then started to massage his balls. Fitz couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his fingers from inside her and placed a kiss to her clit before sitting up. She was still sucking him in and he entangled his hands in her hair.

"Livvie, ughhhh. C'mere" He groaned out pulled up softly by her hair. She sat on her knees as he was, and held onto his shoulders as he stared into her eyes. "How do you want me to fuck you, huh?" He whispered and Olivia didn't know what to say. She pondered every position she could think of. She wanted them all but who could withstand that much pleasure. She settled on giving him the power as he had been having all night.

"Fuck me how you want to, Fitz" He growled at her releasing the control in such a seductive voice and kissed her. He laid her down on her back and climbed between her legs. He grabbed his dick and look at her, almost forgetting. He reached and pulled a condom out and slid it over his dick.

"Ready?" He asked as his member pressed right at her opening. "Uh huh" she squealed. They stared into each other's eyes as he pushed in. Olivia gasped and her eyes started to roll. Fitz rubbed her thigh as he thrust only the tip in, pushing more in each time. He took his other hand and rubbed her clit as he continued filing her, almost completely inside of her.

"Ohhh my, fuckkk, Fitz. You're not even all the way in" she moaned and her eyes shot open to look at him. A few more inches, and he was settled deep inside, stretching her. Olivia's body was shaking because Fitz hadn't moved yet.

"Your wet pussy feels so good, baby" he declared and she could do nothing but toss her head from side to side. It was like seeing something out of the exorcist but in a sexier way. Fitz pulled out and Olivia let go of a breath she had no idea she was holding. He pushed back in slowly as her pleasure started seeping in. Her hands were frantic and kept flying from his arms, to her breast , then to the sheets.

Her body was getting used to him and he picked up his thrust, leaning down to capture her lips and push his tongue inside. He was devouring her cries and hitting spots deep within her. One hand shot to his ass and the other to his hair. Her mouth was right beside his ear and she took his lope in between her lips, sucking it. She ran her tongue along the shell, feeling the need to taste him.

"You like that, Livvie" he grunted as his hips swiveled. Her hand squeezed his ass as she screamed, "YES" in his ear. He brought his face from her neck but her hand remained in his hair. He kissed her lips again, trailing his tongue down to her breast. Her nipples were rock hard and he sucked them into his mouth and he continued to pound into her. Her body arched off of the bed as she tried to form words but couldn't. He sat up bringing one of her legs with him to rest on his shoulder. She screamed and growled and before she knew it she was cumming. Fitz kept going as one of her hands pressed at his stomach and the other wrapped wrapped around the bed sheet.

As she came down, Fitz' eyes were glazed over. He put her leg back on the bed leaned over her. "You came and didn't tell me" he whispered harshly but sexily.

"I couldn't help it, Fitz" She stated innocently as she stared in his piercing blue eyes, trying to catch her breath. He ran his tongue over her lips kissing her, taking her breath away that she'd just gotten back. He pulled back and sat on his knees.

"That's ok, Livvie. Get on your knees" He directed. Her eyes went wide. She knew he hadn't climaxed but after what she just experienced, she didn't think her limbs could withstand the intensity. As if reading her mind, he said,

"I gotchu, now on your knees" Olivia bit her lip and got on her knees. Fitz shook his head and directed her to face the mirror across from the bed. He hopped off to turn the lights on a little brighter so they could see their reflections. He got back on the bed directly behind her and took a couple of pillows, placing them under her stomach. His left hand smoothly ran across her backside as he pushed back into home once more. Olivia's head dropped forward and Fitz smacked her ass, but not too hard.

"Head up, baby. You gotta watch me fuck you. Watch the faces you make. Watch what I do to you" She didn't respond but lifted her head up to watch him. He was looking down at her ass watching him disappear within her. He pulled all the way out and pushed back in, repeating a couple more times. Olivia's arms began to shake and he sped up. All she could hear was his grunts and the slapping of his balls against her pussy.

She mustered up all the strength she could to keep her arms steady. Fitz' hand came down on her ass again and he worshiped her bottom with his words. He was pushing in deeper and she couldn't control the scream/groan that tore from her throat. It came from within her gut with so much force. Fitz slapped her ass once more, gripping the cheek and rubbing the pain away. That was it for her.

"I'm fucking cumming, Fitz. Don't stop, don't stop" Her eyes rolled completely in the back of her head, not being able to watch him fucking her anymore. Fitz kept pounding. He wanted to make sure she could feel this in the morning. He wanted her insides to throb at the thought of him being inside of her. She collapsed on the bed, her arms finally giving out. Fitz slowly pulled out, tearing the condom from his penis. He stroked and stroked and Olivia encouraged him although her voice was a little dry. She turned over to lay on her back in front of him and rubbed his thighs.

His hair was sticking to his face from the sweat he had worked up. His muscles were flexing so hard as he was so close to cumming. "That's it, baby" she purred. "Cum baby, don't hold back. Cum baby" He was right there. He growled, but before he could explode, Olivia pushed him back on top of her with her feet. She reached down, grabbing his cock and pushed him back inside her wet channel. She contracted around him and Fitz buried his head in her neck and his dick pumped signaling his release. His seed shot so far inside her. Olivia could feel it all. She didn't want him to cum on her but in her. She had to feel it. She had to feel everything he had to offer her.

His body shook and jerked as the rest of his seed emptied within her. Fitz slowly lifted his head and looked at her in amazement. Before he could question her, she blurted out that she was on the best birth control money could buy and for him not to worry. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up off of the bed. He stood there with her in his arms and they kissed, as their tongues tried to discover ever part of each other's mouths. He walked them into the bathroom, sitting her on the bathroom counter.

"Let's get clean" was all he said as he started to run the water to the shower. They didn't need to share words. They both knew that what just took place was the best sex of either one of their lives. Olivia knew she was going nowhere. She would spend the night and wake up in his arms. They would reminisce the next day but for now, she was just going to do. She was going to feel and worry about whatever other emotions she had later.

...

That was some good shit, ehh? I think so. Next we'll get the morning after experience. There are some things to be said. Some good and some... not so good! Remember to Review, Follow, & Favorite. I love you for it!

;)


	6. Chapter 6

Finally Chapter 6 is here. I've been so busy this week and had to live a few days without internet, but all is right in the world again. I was going to go a different way with this chapter but i'll wait until the next one, which hopefully i'll update tomorrow. Enjoy!

RECAP

_His body shook and jerked as the rest of his seed emptied within her. Fitz slowly lifted his head and looked at her in amazement. Before he could question her, she blurted out that she was on the best birth control money could buy and for him not to worry. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up off of the bed. He stood there with her in his arms and they kissed, as their tongues tried to discover ever part of each other's mouths. He walked them into the bathroom, sitting her on the bathroom counter._

_"Let's get clean" was all he said as he started to run the water to the shower. They didn't need to share words. They both knew that what just took place was the best sex of either one of their lives. Olivia knew she was going nowhere. She would spend the night and wake up in his arms. They would reminisce the next day but for now, she was just going to do. She was going to feel and worry about whatever other emotions she had later._

_..._

"Ohhh, yes. That feels so good. I love it. hmmm. Right there, baby" Olivia cooed as Fitz was between her legs, eating furiously at her core. She was on the edge, on the brink of exploding.

"Livvie" She heard Fitz' voice call out to her. "Olivia" she heard it again. She was on the brink of cumming but she pondered how his voice came to her so clearly with a mouth full of her pussy. O-LI-VI-A she heard a little louder and lifted off of the bed. She had been dreaming. She blinked her eyes a few times to see Fitz standing at the end of the bed with his arms folded across his chest. He had this semi-evil grin plastered on his face. She realized how her breaths were short and how her hands were clutching the sheets.

Fitz began to walk to her. She just had to take him in. He only wore his underwear from last night, after they had showered. His dick print was oh so evident and all of the memories of him being inside her resurfaced. Him punding and pounding away at her. She had to shake the thoughts but they would be too far back in her mind. His hair was in messy curls all over his head. His abs were toned and defined. He must've worked out at least five times a weak and he had the perfect amount of chest hair trailing over his front. God he was a dream.

When he reached her, he sat on the side of the bed and cupped her face. "hi" he whispered against her lips, pulling them in for a good morning kiss.

"hi" she replied, smiling from ear to ear.

He brought his hand to trace along her collarbone as he spoke. "So, you were dreaming about me, huh?" he questioned with a smirk. She stared at him but couldn't take the heat and looked away, biting her lip. "uh uh" he protested and pulled her back to look him in the eyes. She saw so much just by looking in his eyes, brown to blue. She didn't know what the morning after would bring, but so far she wasn't complaining. Fitz was just the same as he was last night. There was no façade and he was truly as genuine as she'd remembered and dreamed he was; and for that, she smiled. She couldn't contain her happiness at this very moment, so Fitz continued to speak as he felt he relaxing.

"So what did you dream about? What were we doing?" he asked in his groggy, morning voice. As he waited for his answer, he pulled back the comforter drawing Olivia out from under and placed her on his lap; her legs on either side. She had gone to sleep in a _Queen_ t-shirt and a pair of boxers that he'd given her. She placed her arms around his neck, finally willing to tell him her dream.

"We were here, laying in your bed and you made your way down between my legs and.."

"And what, Livvie? Tell me what I did?" He was eager to hear her say it. He wanted to hear those dirty words leave her beautiful, full lips. She leaned closer, her lips hovering over his and her hands running through his hair. He began grinding against him and spoke.

"You ate my pussy so good. You were fucking me with your tongue and I was just about to explode all over your face and in your mouth." Fitz' jaw slowly fell open as she spoke awaiting her to kiss him; and she did. She brought her hands to his face and sucked on his lips for dear life.

"God, you are so fucking sexy" Fitz admitted and wrapped his arms around her waist. He stood and made his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen and placed her on the counter. Olivia was caught off guard. She was sure that after telling Fitz of her sex dream, he'd want to ravish her once again but instead he brought her down to his kitchen. This gave her a chance to take everything in; to take his beautiful house in. She hadn't had the chance last night, of course, with all of the sexual festivities but as she looked around it was very sophisticated and manly. It was welcoming and warm and made her insides tingle. Everything about him made her tingle. The kitchen was gorgeous and he sat her down on the cool granite counter top and kissed her cheek softly.

"Let me make you breakfast. You must be starving" Fitz stated as he pulled out eggs for omelettes and his waffle maker. He asked her what she would like on her omelette and prepared their meal as Olivia stayed seated a top the counter. She watched as he moved so freely in his kitchen. It was like everything was in slow motion and his movements were defined, the little things just as running his hand through his hair turned her on. He was just pulling the last waffle from the waffle maker onto his plate when she hopped off of the counter and walked to the stool near by and sat on it. Fitz placed her plate in front of her and went to pour them a couple glasses of orange juice. Olivia poured some syrup on both of their waffles as fitz came back with forks.

He planted himself directly behind her and placed his hands at the hem of her shirt whispering "lift" in her ear. Olivia was hesitant but she couldn't deny him. He lifted the shirt and threw it onto the ground, reaching around in front of her to palm her breasts and suck on her neck. Olivia ran her tongue along her top lip and lightly nipped her neck. Fitz brought his hand to her plate, using the fork to break off a piece of omelette to feed to her. Olivia opened her mouth and took the bite, humming her praises to him at it's taste. Not only was this man physically a God but he could cook too. There was nothing that wasn't perfect about this man in her eyes.

He moved around to sit next to her and she grabbed his fork so she could feed him too. They stared into each other's eyes and fed one another. Fitz could feel his dick stirring in his pants at the way her lips wrapped around his fork. He didn't understand how she could turn him on instantly without any effort. The silence was comfortable and the sexual tension was building.

"I really enjoyed myself last night. Besides it being the best sex of my life, I really like you" Fitz confessed as his hand rested on her shoulder once they had finished with breakfast.

"I really like you too, Fitz" She stated rubbing her hand along his thigh, eyeing the erection forming within his boxers. Fitz brought his other hand to lay on hers.

"You sure you wanna start something? Cause if you do, I will damn sure finish" He smirked and took a sip of his juice. Her nipples hardened right at his words and slowly pulled her hand away.

"Maybe you're right, Fitz. I wouldn't want to start anything" She humored and got up from the stool and pulled down his boxer shorts and threw them with his t-shirt while walking backwards, eyeing him. He quickly stood up and moved a few feet from her. When he would get closer, she moved back more.

"You really don't want to run from me, Liv" he declared and pulled down his shorts throwing them with the already discarded clothes from Olivia. She bit her lip at how hard he was, standing at attention just for her. She watched as his eyes lowered down to his manhood and began to stroke himself. She could feel the throbbing between her legs intensifying. She was standing right at the opening where the kitchen started and the foyer ended so she took off running up the stairs and Fitz didn't miss a beat. He chased after her. She was surprisingly faster than he thought and reached the bedroom and jumped right on it. When Fitz got to the room he stared at her chest heaving and made his way onto the bed. Just as Fitz was moving to lay in front of her core, Olivia could hear her phones faint vibrating and faint ringing on the nightstand. She reached over and grabbed her wristlet just as Fitz dived into her core, sucking on her clit and licking her folds.

On the I.D. it read Abby and she remembered she didn't inform her friends of her well-being. The gang probably got hammered and caught a cab home before crashing from their alcohol intake last night. They could be thinking she was dead and buried by now but she wasn't really in the ideal predicament to talk to them at the moment. She was just about to place her phone back when Fitz growled, "Answer it" causing vibrations to shoot through her. Her head fell back against as she firmly moaned "no" to him. He sat up and reached for her phone but it stopped ringing. He placed it beside himself and went right back to work before she could try and get the phone back.

When he was done tonguing her down, he sat on his knees and rubbed himself against her center, drenching his dick with her juices. She was writhing and caressing her breast and her eyes slipped closed. Right as he was pushing in, her phone went off, signaling another call from Abby. He quickly picked the phone up and smiled down at her. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare" Olivia hissed as he pushed in and answered the phone call. She moaned out and he raised one leg to his shoulder, the one that wasn't occupied with her cell phone. He placed the phone on speaker and could hear Abby began to speak.

"OLIVIA, finally. Where the hell are you? I've been trying to reach you all morning" Fitz directed his eyes from her to the phone but she wouldn't speak. She instead kept her lip between her teeth so she wouldn't make any noise. He continued medium paced thrust and spoke for her.

"Good morning, Abby?"

"Fitz? Fitz it that you? Olivia spent the night with you?"

"Yeah, we uhh, got a little carried away and I kept her here with me. I hope that wasn't a problem" Fitz stated as he watched Olivia's back arch off of the bed and her fist pull up the sheets from the bed.

"Oh, no! It's fine, Fitz. It's about time somebody put it on her" Abby laughed and Fitz chuckled to smiling at Liv as he pushed all the way in, balls deep, making Liv scream and place her hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds.

"Abby, would you like to speak with her" He panted, thrusting a little faster.

Olivia shook her head frantically in disagreement. "Fitz, no no no no, please!" She squealed and she could here Abby say yes.

"Here she is" Fitz breathed out and listened as Abby called for Liv. Olivia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Heyyy Abby" she said subtly trying to disguise the pleasure in her voice.

"Hey, Liv. You okay over there? You sound out of breath.

"Yessss Abby. I'm good. Sooo good. hmmm" she moaned and Fitz licked and placed bite marks along her calf next to his face.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope!" Abby had finally put two and two together, hearing pants and light moans and gradual slapping of the skin the longer she stayed on the phone. "Are you fucking Fitz as we speak?" Abby heard nothing but Fitz growling and Olivia making noises she'd never heard before.

Fitz swiveled his hips, picked up the pace, and began stroking her bundle. "Ohhh fuckkk, baby" she groaned and Abby pulled the phone away from her ear.

"I'm hanging up now, Olivia. I'll see you when you get home" She yelled into the phone and clicked the end button.

When Fitz noticed Abby end the call. He grasped onto her hips hard, sure to be making bruises. Olivia was loosing it and felt the heat taking over. "Fitz, i'm..hmm, you're making me cum. Oh my God!" she yelped. One hand tangled in her hair and the other ran over her face, dipping two fingers in her mouth as she screamed out her orgasm. Fitz couldn't hold out any longer and erratically pumped his semen deep inside of her. He collapsed on top and kissed her mouth, driving his tongue inside. They were breathing so hard, not even realizing how much of a workout they had put themselves through, especially Olivia attempting to quiet her moans because of Abby.

"Oh my, I can't believe you just made me do that. Abby will never let me live this down. She's probably telling Quinn as we speak. Fitz laughed and rolled from on top of her to the side and pulled her to lay on his chest.

"Let them talk. I don't mind. You shouldn't either. Take pride in our love-making"

Love-making. Fitz pondered the term. Was that what they were doing. Making love? It was damn near spectacular but was love the operative term for this moment. She looked up at him and his sincere smile and everything within her wanted to go with her heart but her head was winning the battle. Fitz felt a change but before he could questioned she hoped up from the bed. He felt her pulling away but then she turned to him and smiled gently reaching out her hand.

"I really need to get back home. So, shower with me? ok?" was all she said. Fitz just nodded and figured they'd talk about it later. He had the most amazing night and morning with this woman and he was going to make sure they didn't lose what they were sharing. Fitz knew she had to gather her feelings and figure out what she wanted like she said the night before. He was going to give her that. He wouldn't let her go but he would give her that.

Fitz made his way into the shower with her knowing there were things he needed to tell her. It was eating him up and it would most likely be what made her decision final but he didn't want to take this moment away from them. He just stood under the hot water with her and washed her body and she washed his. The time to tell her about what he needed to tell her would come. Just not yet. He needed time to figure out how to say it and it would come when the time was right.

...

So, that was the morning after. Everything is right within Olitz but there are feelings Olivia needs to get in order and Fitz has something to tell Olivia that she may not be happy with but he hopes they'll get past it all. What do you guys think, huh? Review, Follow, and Favorite please!

;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is here. The secret shall be revealed. It's not bad. At least not to me, haha!

RECAP

_"I really need to get back home. So, shower with me? ok?" was all she said. Fitz just nodded and figured they'd talk about it later. He had the most amazing night and morning with this woman and he was going to make sure they didn't lose what they were sharing. Fitz knew she had to gather her feelings and figure out what she wanted like she said the night before. He was going to give her that. He wouldn't let her go but he would give her that._

_Fitz made his way into the shower with her knowing there were things he needed to tell her. It was eating him up and it would most likely be what made her decision final but he didn't want to take this moment away from them. He just stood under the hot water with her and washed her body and she washed his. The time to tell her about what he needed to tell her would come. Just not yet. He needed time to figure out how to say it and it would come when the time was right._

_..._

Olivia was on the elevator, heading up to her apartment. Fitz had just dropped her off. During the ride, it was quiet but comfortable. They interlocked hands as he drove and enjoyed each other. When they'd reached her apartment, she grabbed his phone saving her number under "Livvie" then leaned in to kiss him. It wasn't a sweet and soft kiss because Fitz wanted her to remember. He wanted her lips to feel like they were being kissed by him for the rest of the day. He wanted her mouth to feel his tongue dancing around inside; for her to taste him. Fitz needed to make sure Olivia knew he was in this thing and she felt reassured. Once she talked to her friends and got her feelings in order, she would see where things would go. She told him she'd text him once he gave her his number. He wanted her to put it in right then and there, and not wait. She said her "see you later" and made her way inside.

She walked off of the elevator and prepared herself to face Abby and Quinn. It was only 12:00 on a Saturday. She figured with a night like last night, they hadn't been up long. Abby's calls to her were most likely when she first had awoken. She put her key in the door and could hear Quinn yelling, "Bring that ass in here Olivia Carolyn Pope"

She laughed and walked in to see them on the couch in the living room watching t.v. Abby placed it on mute and patted the spot next to her giving her the "come sit" face. Olivia slowly walked over and plunged into the couch.

"Hey guys" She said, embarrassingly.

"Hey guys my ass" Quinn retorted with a chuckle. "What the hell happened last night?"

"And this morning?" Abby chimed in, reminiscing of their phone encounter earlier.

"Abby, i'm so sorry. I didn't want to answer the phone. He took it from me and answered it while we were.. uhh.. you know?"

"Fucking" Quinn blurted out, "Uh huh, continue"

"Everything was amazing. He is so amazing. His body is amazing. His dick..." She paused taking a deep breath. "Is more than amazing, you guys. I mean i've never, ever been with a man of his size and he knows how to use it" She confessed, throwing her head against the back of the couch. Abby and Quinn both sat watching her, mouths open and eyebrows raised.

"Damn, girl!" Abby screamed. "It's about fucking time you got yourself a good dick down" Quinn nodding in agreement as they hi-fived one another.

Olivia smiled at her friends. They were truly the light in her life. "I'm glad I got it. I needed it too. I just don't know about him. Don't get me wrong the night was more than I could ever ask for. I didn't even know I would go so far, but my gut is telling me something is up. I don't know I just have a feeling" They nodded in understanding then Quinn spoke.

"I say, men like this don't come very often. If you like him, see where thing's go. Remember he is not like anyone in the past. He is not Edison. Don't be so quick to assume. Just see how things play out. Play things safe with your heart but I want to see you happy. This has been the first guy in a long time. So, just don't run away, Liv. Okay?"

Olivia nodded. "I won't run". Abby gave her a reassuring hug and Quinn ran over to pile in with them. Olivia smiled at the loving embrace between friends.

"I do have you guys to thank for this" She stated as she got up, heading to her room. "You gave me vibrating panties, threw me into the arms of a sex God, and I had the best orgasms of my life. I think my favorite one was when he gave me head on the hood of his Porsche" She sighed and ran into her room.

"No you fucking don't" Abby and Quinn both yelled. She couldn't just walk away after making such a statement. She had to spill to them.

...

The girls decided they were going out again. Abby and Quinn agreed on going to the strip while Olivia on the other hand disagreed.

"Why on earth are we at a strip club" Olivia screeched as they hoped out of their car and walked to the building.

"We're here to celebrate" Abby simply stated. Olivia gave her a questioning look. "We're celebrating you and your soon to be new boyfriend.

"At a strip club, Olivia laughed.

"Yes, precisely" Abby yelled and Quinn added her two cents in.

"Plus, we already planned on coming this morning when you were away getting your brains fucked out.

Olivia rolled her eyes at them and they made their way inside. They found great seats in the front and made themselves comfortable. Abby was the designated driver so she would allow Quinn and Olivia to drink if they wanted to. Of course Quinn would so she ordered herself a dirty Martini.

As the night went on, Abby had gotten a lap dance from a handyman, making sure to shake his tool all up in through her space. Quinn had a few more drinks feeling it's effects. Olivia had shared a couple of laughs at her friends but turned down a few men who came her way. She reached in her phone deciding to text Fitz. She had to admit to herself that she couldn't get him off of her mind. She missed him and she wanted to hear from him. As soon as she sent the text, Quinn grabbed her phone, placing it in her pocket. Olivia fussed and demanded her phone back but she wouldn't budge. Abby ordered her a drink and Olivia took it back. She figured she might as well loosen up a tad. She clearly wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Quinn, being the oh so lovely friend she was, went over to the dj and special requested for him to call out Olivia for the next performer who was coming up. It was only a couple of minutes later when he called Olivia out and the spotlight flashed to her. Two male strippers came up behind her and the crowd began to cheer. She was shaking her head "no" while Abby and Quinn smiled and encouraged her to go. It was just a little dance from a complete stranger. The dj called her out and said, "Don't be shy now. Get on up there". Olivia laughed and took the hands held out for her by the men. They led her on the stage and sat her in a chair facing the audience.

One of the strippers pulled out a mask that went with the performers theme; Zorro. They placed a black half mask over her eyes and departed from the stage. Olivia was glaring through the mask at her friends but they just clapped and cheered her on and so did everyone else. Then the music started playing. It was a song she was familiar with. A Joe song called _More & More. _Apparently the man had came out because the crowd erupted in hoops and hollers and women fanning their money in the air. He walked up behind her started rubbing on her shoulders pulling her curly hair to one side so he could kiss her neck, He took one of her hands and brought it to run over his bare chest and down his torso. He came from behind her, taunting the audience. Dancing forward all the way to the edge of the stage where he yanked off his black leather pants revealing a leather tear away thong with a pouch for his dick. It had the name Zorro written across it. All he now had on, along with that, was his hat, his mask, his boots and his cape. He quickly used that to cover himself back up, making his way to Olivia.

Apparently , the drinks had taken more of a toll on her than she thought. She could feel the alcohol working. It wasn't a lot but it was something and it was adding to the effects the stripper had on her. He was fine and his body was glistening from where he'd oiled himself down. He stood in front of Olivia but she couldn't keep her eyes away from his protruding package. Her mouth fell open, and when his body straddled hers, she felt wetness pooling between her legs. He ground into her and she tried to tighten her legs together. He raised up not liking her trying to close herself off. He took her hand and allowed her to stand. He stood behind her grinding into her ass and her hands instinctively went to his thighs for balance. She thought she was going to lose it. She didn't think getting a dance from a stranger would turn her on this much. It was almost like he wasn't a stranger. Like she knew him...

He came around to the front of her and she realized how familiar his body looked. His abs and his chest hair. He took his hat off and threw it out into the audience, revealing a head of messy brown curls. Olivia knew she wasn't drunk. She was 86.7% sober and she could've sworn he looked like... He broke her out of her thoughts when he hoisted her up and wrapped one arm around her backside. Her legs encircled his waist and his dick was pressing to her core. He slowly bounced her up and down on him and palmed her ass in his hands. The audience went crazy, totally rooting for Olivia and she hadn't even realized it. She threw her head back at the feeling of his dick between her legs and he brought them down on the stage in a missionary position. He pounded into to her fully clothed mound, gripping her hips just as if they were actually fucking. Olivia bit her lip and watched as his cape came over their bodies covering them both. Dry humped over top of her one last time and caressed her breast sliding down her body over her core. The cape had slipped down enough just to reveal Olivia's panting face with her eyes closed. He kissing her core through her jeans and her hands went into his hair.

She knew that head of hair. She had been pulling that hair last night and well into the morning. Things were no longer blurry to her. Her mind went into full function. She released her lips from between her teeth just as he removed the cape from over them. He was beating his dick right over top her jean clad core and she squirmed. She looked up into his eyes, but he wasn't looking at her. Probably hadn't all night. She knew those eyes; those crystal blues. The song was coming to an end and he leaned down over her to appear to be giving her a kiss and she gasped, not wanting to believe who she was seeing. She rested the palms of her hands against his chest before speaking his name.

"Fitz" she whispered. He finally looked up at her in her eyes; brown to blue once again and he was just as shocked as her. His mouth fell open and he sat up on his knees. They both removed their masks from their faces finally realizing what had just taken place.

...

Fitz is a stipper! Boy oh boy. That's not too bad of a secret, now is it? I think tomorrow i'll give Fitz' point of view when he was performing. I'll think on but in the mean time, tell me how you liked this chapter! Review, Follow, Favorite. Thank you!

;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, Focising on Fitz' point for a little clarification

...

Fitz couldn't stop thinking about Olivia all day. He knew there was something special between them two. They both felt it and he was going to pursue whatever it was but he didn't know how she would feel once he told about his side job that he does. He was a stripper. It was something he picked up on when money got a little crazy loans, and keeping up with his lifestyle. He figured it would be easy money. He would strip almost every night in the beginning but as things got better, he fell back on the stripping scene and only came in 3 days out of the week and one night on weekends.

His boss was pretty understanding. He was a great guy. They'd become cool and he knew Fitz was a great respectable guy just needing to get a little money on the side. Fitz would help him out keeping the men in order and making sure the club remained in high regard to its customers. Fitz didn't man the floors with the customers like the other strippers did but stayed behind the scenes, not wanting anyone to get too close with him, gaining familiarity.

He had been looking for the right time to quit stripping. Things were pretty steady and with his job, money was great and he was no longer worrying financially. His dad had been a big contributor also. It wasn't a lie when he told Olivia that his dad surprised him with it but it wasn't the full truth. Big Jerry paid for most of it and Fitz insisted on chipping in. It was a "job well done" gift to Fitz. Big Jerry's way of saying job well done. Fitz didn't fuss or complain. At first, he thought it was too much but he eventually figured go for it. It was his one huge splurge to himself. Of course nobody knew of Fitz' stripping except for one of his closes friends who was kind of like a brother, Jake. He wouldn't tell a soul. He knew how rough times were getting and he supported Fitz in his decision.

Fitz stayed humble and remained a gentlemen for the few years he had been stripping he never let anything go completely to his head. He just enjoyed the nights in making women happy: A time for them to not give a care in the world.

But on this particular night things felt different. After Olivia he knew he could no longer live this life. Things would have to change and be different. He would inform his boss but he was pretty sure he would understand. His boss, John, knew it was coming eventually. They both just didn't know when. If he was going to make Olivia his girl, he would no longer be able to strip. But tonight he couldn't bail. He would go out there and put on the show as any other night. Performing and dancing was a routine. He knew all the things he was going to do and he would go out there and do it.

His music began to play and he stepped out in his Zorro themed costume. The young woman was sitting in a chair facing the audience just like he informed the other guys to do. She had brown skin with big curly hair. She was wearing a pair of high heels, skinny jeans, and a floral flowy crop tank top. Her outfit was well put together, she looked nice from where he was standing but he didn't want to look at her like that. He only had eyes for his Livvie and he wouldn't mess that up, not even when she wasn't around.

He walked up behind the woman, moving her hair to one side and leaned in to kiss it softly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a nice, gentle massage then brought one of her hands over his chest, letting it run down his body. He then made his way closer to the crowd. He knew what women liked, what they wanted to see. They want you to give them a show. To give them what you got. They like to believe you know what your doing. He moved and shaked hips for the crowd then quickly rid himself of his leather pants. All of the women screamed and clapped, applauding his very impressive dick in his very impressive black thong with Zorro written across.

Fitz made his way back to the woman and straddled her lap. She was also wearing the mask like he'd requested. He usually was the one to make eye contact but he couldn't bring himself to do so tonight. He kept his eyes low and focused. They landed on her chest and he could see how her breathing had picked up. She was getting turned on. If Fitz had to admit to himself, he was also. His dick was beginning to harden and sweat began trickling down his forehead. He was just about to look up to her face but she threw her head back. He kept his focus and continued dancing on her before getting up.

He reached out his hand for her to take and when she did, he pulled her forward making space for him to grind into her from behind. Her ass was nice, almost like his Livvie. Too much like his Livvie. Then her hands flew to his thighs to try and keep herself up. She was so fucking sexy in this moment. He was getting caught up. He figured it this was going to be his last dance for awhile, he might as well enjoy it and give this woman what she was paying her good money for.

He quickly made his way to her front and removed his hat, throwing it out to the crowd. Still refraining from eye contact, Fitz hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs firmly around him. Everything was feeling so right in this moment. The noise and cheers coming from the women made it easier for him so he wouldn't get too caught up. He only had a few minutes or so left in the song so he figured he'd go out with a bang, literally.

He bounced her up and down against his manhood and her hands held onto him firmly right before he palmed her ass cheek in his hand. She threw her head back at the intensity and he admired her beautiful chocolate neck. A neck oh so familiar to him now. A neck that he'd been sucking away on as he pounded into her last night. It had to be her. She was so in the moment and she was so sexy. He couldn't stop now so he remained himself and brought their bodies down in missionary position.

His heart was pounding out of his chest because he didn't know if she knew it was him or if she didn't. He was scared as to what would happen once they were off the stage but now in this moment he felt a rush. All this time he was performing for his Livvie and it set his heart ablaze. The crowd was still cheering. It was like they never stopped. He pushed her legs back, holding them with his arms as he began pounding into her clothed core. He watched her breast jiggle through her top and he could feel the pre-cum seeping through the tip of his cock. Instead of the feeling of wanting to stop, he had the overwhelming feeling of wanting to fuck her, right there on the stage in front of everyone. He looked at her masked face, grabbed her hips and continued to pound into her. Her eyes were closed and she took her lip in between her teeth. So he flung his cape around to cover her body and brought his hands to her breast, caressing them through the top, feeling her nipples hardening. He slid down to her core and kissed her through her jeans. He used his tongue and teeth for added pressure then her hands flew into his hair. She was pulling and pushing, almost like it hurt so good.

He knew she knew. He could feel it. They both just were in shock and couldn't believe it. Fitz brought himself back up and beat his dick over top her core. She was squirming beneath him and he so wish he could plunge into her at that very moment. He still couldn't look into her eyes yet. He was afraid of what he might see. But he leaned down over her and hovered over her lips. Her big plump juicy lips. Her palms landed on his chest and she spoke his name.

"Fitz" was all he heard as the song was nearing it's end. He looked into her eyes. Blue meeting brown. She was shocked and so was he. He didn't know what was running through her head. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He sat up on his knees while she still laid, sprawled on the stage with him between her legs. In that moment, their hands both went to their mask and they pulled them up, finally really seeing each other.

...

So here is another view of what happened. A view into Fitz' choice of becoming a stripper. Hope it clears up some things. Next they'll have their conversation. Will this be something Olivia can get past? Wait and find out. I may write and upload tonight or I might make you sweat it out. We'll see! Tell me what you think? Review, Follow, and Favorite!

;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, Since you asked so nicely

...

Fitz lifted completely off of the floor, putting out his hand, which Olivia hesitantly accepted. The women were usually ushered back down to their seats but Fitz took her to the back with him. He knew this conversation had to happen now. He pulled her off into the back and realized the only quiet space would be in his Boss' office. He would need to take her past all of the male strippers in order to get her through. In the hallway her quickly turned to her and asked her to clothes her eyes. She was skeptical but he told her to trust him. Everything she was doing seemed the opposite of what her head was saying but she couldn't help it.

Fitz approached the door leading to the men, tightly holding onto Olivia's hand. He yelled to the men, "I need to get through here with a friend, excuse me guys". He brought his hand to the small of her back as her eyes were tightly shut together. All Olivia could hear was men whistling and saying things like, "Fitz, can I talk to your friend" or "She's sexy as fuck" and even "Open your eyes, baby. I promise you'll like what you see". Olivia found it quite humorous but she didn't let the smile crack from her lips. She needed to seem upset. She had to hear Fitz out. It wasn't like he lied to her, he just hadn't confessed this secret to her. She couldn't be fully angry. They'd just met not even 24 hours ago. She just wanted him to explain to her now and tell her everything.

When Fitz reached the office, he flicked off the other guys and stepped inside with Olivia.

"You can open your eyes now" Fitz stated nervously. When she opened her eyes, Fitz looked away, diverting his gaze. He felt somewhat ashamed. He didn't want her to walk away from him; from them. He wanted to make sure he said the right things to her. She deserved that much.

"You can sit down if you'd like, Livvie"

"I'd prefer to stand" she harshly stated. She didn't know why but making Fitz feel as though he was guilty of something made her feel good and empowered. She'd made him feel even more nervous not sitting down. Fitz felt like he was in deep shit. He glanced back up to her and her face was so calm; a little too calm.

"Olivia, I never wanted you to find out about... this part of my life like this. I planned on telling you and I planned on stopping. I really don't want to ruin what we have. Last night and this morning, being with you. It's all put things for me in clear perspective. The stripping was something I broke down and started doing because I needed the money. I promise you I was going to stop. I want you and I pray to God you still want me too. I'm not some sleazeball who used you or intends on playing you, you have my word. Just please tell me you'll give us a chance. Please say you won't give up on me. Please, Livvie! I need you. You've changed me in ways I would've never imagined. Say something, Livvie!"

Fitz was bearing his soul to Olivia. His voice was cracking and his nerves weren't letting up. Olivia had a mean poker face but on the inside she was screaming. She wanted to throw her arms around him and maul him in the middle of his bosses office, but she thought against. She brought her eyes down to roam over his body. He still had on his Zorro costume. His hat and pants removed when he was performing, so she took in his half nakedness.

Fitz felt his insides warming at her gaze. He just needed her to speak. He had to hear with his own hears how she was feeling about all this. Olivia finally decided to sit down on the couch in the office and Fitz chose one of the chairs in front of his boss' desk to sit in, allowing her a little space. He didn't know what level of comfort he had gained back by his confession. She finally decided to speak.

"Fitz, i'm not mad. I don't want you to think that I am. I'm just a little taken back. It's not everyday that a guy you had sex with not even a day before turns out to be a stripper" Fitz let out a nervous laugh as she continued. "I understand that times are hard and I understand you did what you had to do. You did what was best. I don't blame you for that" Olivia could tell he was on edge, so she decided to comfort him a little more.

"Come sit next to me" she said as she patted the cushion. He sat down and she pulled his face towards her, keeping her hands in place. She wanted to look him deep in his eyes, as reassurance.

"I'm glad you are being honest with me. I want us as much as you do. Do you hear me?" He nodded quickly and she smiled. "You don't have to explain anymore. I've heard everything I need to hear. I trust you. There were so many things that my head was telling me to do but my heart won that battle. I'm in this but I can't have my man out there shaking his cock for the rest of the world to see. But i'm glad I got to be your last dance"

"Baby, i'm glad too." He cupped her face and gave her a sensual kiss, reveling in the feel of her soft lips. " Let's get out of here, he whispered. They both got up from the couch and walked over to the door. Fitz turned to look at her but she answered his response before he even asked.

"I know, I know. I'm covering my eyes" She laughed. Although she was oh so tempted to look. They walked through and it sounded as though there wasn't as many men but a few did make comments again at her while also shouting praises to Fitz for such a catch. He grabbed his bag and went to change in the bathroom. She insisted on going back out to Abby and Quinn who were most likely looking for her. He agreed and she made her way back to them.

She explained to them everything, and they both were shocked and amused. Quinn was on the verge of being drunk so almost everything was funny to her. They made their way outside only to have Fitz joining them soon after. Quinn was first to speak out her slurred remark.

"A stripper, Fitz? Really. I mean yeah, you put on a show but I would have never guessed, never" She spoke almost tripping over herself. "Olivia, you're getting to have all the fun. I want me a stripper!"

They all laughed at her outbursts and Abby held onto her as they made their way to the parking lot. Abby was a little more chill about the situation. She had a feeling Fitz was one of the good guys anyway. She just loved seeing her friend happy.

"Olivia, are you riding with us?" Abby yelled as she stuffed Quinn in the backseat and buckled her in.

"No, i'll ride with Fitz, but we'll come to the apartment. I want him to see it." Abby nodded in understanding and told them she'd see them there.

They walked over to Fitz' car and he couldn't help but push her up against it on the passenger's side.

"Thank you, Livvie"

"For what?" She asked.

"For giving us a chance, and looking past my... imperfections" He leaned down, placing their foreheads together.

"No, that's where you're wrong. You are perfect" She smiled and he cupped her face, plunging his tongue inside her throat. Their tongues swirled and their heads swayed, not being able to get enough of the kiss. She pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him off of her while also biting her lip.

"Get in the car, Fitz" She seductively stated and instead he went back in, this time sucking on her neck.

"Fitz" She moaned. "Get in the car and take me to my apartment so we can eat and watch a movie cuddled into each other's arms. Get in the car."

Fitz growled and pulled away so she could get in but he leaned in a buckled her seat for her, placing another light kiss on her lips before getting into the driver's side.

As they were driving, Olivia called Abby to see if she wanted dinner. She said yes and Fitz drove them to a Chinese place. They got their food and made their way into the elevator. Fitz held onto the bags and Olivia stood directly in front of him so he could have a great view of her ass. She had on her best pair of jeans. They shaped her ass perfectly, and Fitz was so close to dropping the food and kneeling behind her but she was saved by the ding.

She strolled off the elevator turning her head to watch him clutch the bags for dear life. She switched her hips for him and walked to the door. Fotz slowly followed after her, walking into her apartment. It was nice and stylish. Very fit for Olivia and her friends. He placed the food on the table while she went to the back to get Abby and check on Quinn. Abby and Olivia came back out and Abby made her way to the cabinets to pull out three styrofoam plates.

"How's Quinn?" Fitz asked

"She's fine, knocked the fuck out, but fine. She'll feel like shit in the morning, but nothing we can't handle." Abby answered.

Abby fixed her plate and made her way to her room after saying her goodnight's to Olivia and Fitz.

"Go find a movie while I make our plates" Olivia said. Fitz kissed her cheek and made his way into the living room. There was a dvd and a vhs collection set. He squatted down to get a good view of his options. He wanted something funny and he found _The Heat. _Olivia was just making her way inside and with their food and placed it on the table while applauding his movie choice. Olivia stepped back into the kitchen and poured them two cups of lemonade before taking her place on the couch. Fitz had placed the movie inside and Olivia grabbed the remote, to turn the television on.

They finished eating a good 15/20 minutes in to the movie. Olivia laid back into the couch and pulled Fitz into her to lay in the middle of her legs. Oh how tempting everything was. She did not know how hard it was for him to control himself with her treasure right there by his head. He wanted to turn over and bury his face inside of her but if having Chinese and watching a movie was what she wanted then it was what he wanted.

Olivia looked down at him between her legs and played with his hair. She wanted this night to feel special and real. She couldn't went back to his placed and fucked him like her life depended on it but tonight she wanted intimacy. She wanted to spend time with him, clothes on.

They watched the movie, laughing their asses off until the end. Fitz knew he didn't want to leave and Olivia knew she wanted him to stay so once they cleaned up their mess, they made their way into her bedroom.

She had a nice queen sized bed and was more than willing to share it with him tonight. They stood at the foot of the bed, watching one another intently. They slowly began undressing and until they were down to their underwear. Olivia crawled into the bed first giving Fitz an excellent site to see. She pulled back the covers and beckoned for him to come join her. He climbed in as well and she laid her crossed arms on his chest, looking up into his eyes before she spoke.

"I like you, Fitz. I like you a lot" she confessed

"I like you a lot too, Livvie" she said as she leaned up to kiss him. They for what felt like minutes before Fitz pulled back and turned her body around so he could spoon her. He lightly rain his fingers along her arms and waist then added light kissed to her shoulder as he felt her relax and melt into his body. Fitz continued his ministrations until her breathing evened. He wrapped his arm around her tightly as he drifted off himself, hoping his dreams would be filled with her.

...

Everything is peachy in Olitz land. Olivia is more understanding than you think. Fitz will stop the stripping and they'll be able to move on from this. Now to see what's ahead for these two. Review, Follow, And Favorite. I love it when you do!

;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

RECAP

_"I like you, Fitz. I like you a lot" she confessed_

_"I like you a lot too, Livvie" she said as she leaned up to kiss him. They for what felt like minutes before Fitz pulled back and turned her body around so he could spoon her. He lightly rain his fingers along her arms and waist then added light kissed to her shoulder as he felt her relax and melt into his body. Fitz continued his ministrations until her breathing evened. He wrapped his arm around her tightly as he drifted off himself, hoping his dreams would be filled with her._

...

Fitz' eyes slowly crept open as the sunlight from Olivia's window came threw. He was wrapped up in a sheet from his waist down. He blinked his eyes few times, adjusting to the light. He realized he was alone in Olivia's bed. He looked at the clock to see the time was only 9:45 a.m. He got up and found his pants and made his way out of her bedroom.

When he entered the hallway, he could hear female voices coming from the hallway bathroom. He leaned up against the door and could hear someone puking over the toilet: His guess, Quinn since she'd been the one drinking last night. He knocked on the door feeling as though he should help.

"Hey, you guys ok in there? Do you need anything." He yelled over the noise. He got no response but a few seconds later the door did open. Olivia came out and smiled up to him.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hi" he said in retun, leaning down to kiss her lips. She pecked his, attempting to keep things G rated but he brought his hands around her waist and to her ass awaiting a proper good morning kiss, but Olivia wasn't really in one of her sexiest moods.

"Fitz, babe. I've just been in the bathroom with Quinn for the past 10 minutes, while Abby and I hold her hair and rub her back so she can vomit." She padded his chest, thinking the imagery she'd just portrayed to him would turn him off, but it didn't.

"I don't care. Kiss me, then I can join you and Abby in helping Quinn vomit. I'll help you in any way possible because i'm just that nice of a guy. So, kiss me"

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled at his charm while wrapping her arms around his neck. She puckered her lips playfully as her eyes were tightly shut together. Fitz found her cute and adorable, but he was serious. He wanted his real morning kiss, so he pushed her up against the near wall. She gasped and he used this opening of her mouth to plunge his tongue inside. Olivia moaned and quickly gave into his kiss. Her body molding into him as he pushed her farther into the wall. Not hurting her, but simply adding enough pressure to feel her breast through camisole rub against his bare chest. He remembered they went to sleep in their underwear but she must've changed into the top to feel a little more comfortable.

Fitz brought his hands to her face, taking her mouth a little more intensely before she could even consider pulling away. Olivia's hands came down from around his neck and made their way to his backside and down to his ass. She pushed him into her so she could feel his hardness rubbing against her through his jeans.

Olivia felt like they had been going at it for quite a minute and tried pulling Fitz back from her using his belt loops on his jeans. That only made his body crash back into her when he used his strength against her. Olivia quickly pulled her head to the side when she got the chance but that only allowed for Fitz' tongue to navigate down to her neck and throat, sucking, biting, licking. He was an animal this morning. Olivia mustered up strength in her vocals and finally spoke.

"Fitzzz, please! I promise you can have me later on once we've finished helping Quinn. I want you as much as you want me if not more. Please!" She begged with a hint a playfulness in her voice. Fitz pulled back from her, leaving his hands on her hips.

"Fine, what do you need me to get?" He asked sincerely, really wanting to be of assistance to Quinn.

"You can go into the kitchen a poor a glass of water for her. Please!" She directed and Fitz turned to head to the kitchen. She swatted his ass cheeks with both hands as she watched his fine ass walk away. He reached for a glass out of the cabinet filled it with some water out of the fridge and returned to the bathroom. The door had closed once again so he knocked alerting the ladies of his return Olivia opened the door fully this time, revealing Quinn on the floor but the toilet her head barely holding up. Abby was sitting on the edge of the tub but sat up to flush the toilet once more.

Olivia took the glass from Fitz, giving him a smile and opened up a bottle of Aspirin, retrieving a few pills. Quinn sat up long enough and took the pills and water, chugging down the glass like she hadn't had water in ages. Abby rubbed her back and ran her fingers through her hair until she was ready to stand. Olivia made sure they were good before she stepped out and pulled Fitz with her. They giggled as they could here Quinn's groans of frustration. Abby was staying inside the bathroom to help her and get her into the shower. What were friends for anyway?

Olivia sat Fitz down on the couch and sat in his lap, leaning back to lay her head against his shoulder. He wrapped her arms around her front, resting them on her stomach before speaking.

"So, she's going to be fine?" He asked

"Yeaaa, she'll be ok. She's only gotten this drunk maybe 2 other times. She's not usually this messy but it'll be great to joke around about in the future."

"Good, so what would you like to do today?"

"I don't know, anything that my boyfriend would like to do." She cleverly inserted boyfriend to get his attention. Fitz brought her legs up to the couch, sitting her sideways and she brought her arms around his neck, as she was laying sideways.

"Boyfriend, huh. We're really in this thing?" He smiled

"mmm hmm, we're really in this. I like you too much not to be in this." She leaned closer to his ear and added, "Plus you fuck me really, really good"

Fitz' body grew hot and he was just about to pick her up and pin her to the couch when Abby came in from the bathroom. He situated himself a tad, using Olivia to cover up his semi-erection.

"Hey guys" She greeted, pertaining to Fitz more so than Olivia.

"Morning, Abby" He greeted in return"

"What do you guys want to do today? We can go get breakfast or something and I could call the guys to join us so you won't be overwhelmed with us females." They all snickered and Olivia agreed that it was a great idea. Abby left to tell Quinn they were going to breakfast. Olivia got up from the couch, leading her and Fitz back into her room. Olivia was lucky enough to get the room with the attached bathroom. Fitz luckily always kept a spare outfit in his bag along with his outfit he changed out of when he finished stripping.

Olivia closed her bedroom door and stood by it as she watched Fitz unzip his jeans pulling them down along with his underwear. He looked up to see her watching him, and grinned at how turned on he could make her. Just the most simple things had her weak in the knees. He was fully naked and he made his way to her by the door and reached for the hem of her top camisole and peeled it from her body, throwing it with his clothes on the floor by her bed. Olivia walked them into the bathroom and Fitz placed his hands on her hips. She leaned over in her boy shorts and turned the water on at a perfect temperature.

Fitz got on his knees behind her and pulled her underwear, placing lazy kisses along ass whenever new skin was exposed until the piece of fabric lay discarded at her feet. She stepped out of them and stepped into the shower. Fitz stepped in behind her and stood right under the water letting it cascade down his neck, his chest, abs, his gorgeous penis, his thighs, all the way to his feet. He looked heavenly. Fitz in all his glory was standing before her, water running down his body. She sent a prayer up to God in that moment, silently thanking him before she grabbed her bar of soap. He was lucky she'd purchased a not so girly smelling soap in her recent trip to the store.

She pulled him from under the water and started rubbing the bar across his body, soaping up his neck and shoulders, bringing it down to his arms. She got all the way down to his penis when the soap dropped. Fitz smirked and she raised an eyebrow. She turned around and picked up the soap hoping to move quickly and resume washing him but Fitz was quicker and gripped onto her hips.

"Fitz don't you daaaare. Hmmm. Fuckkk youuu" she moaned out, failing in her efforts to stop him. He slowly pushed into her filling her up all the way. Olivia leaned up, pressing her hands against the tiled wall. Fitz pulled out leaving just the tip in and pushed back in deeply. Olivia dropped the soap back on the edge of the tub and took all that Fitz had to give. She didn't know where this new sexual appetite came from. Fitz brought it out of her in the craziest ways. The thoughts that would run through her mind even made her blush.

Fitz sped up a little, bringing his hands around to her breast, pulling her flush against his chest as he continued to grind into her. She completely understood why his moves were as good as they were. Stripping definitely had paid off. He groped her breast hard and fast while his cock slammed into her. One of Olivia's hands left the wall and clamped over her mouth as moans and screams tore from her throat. Fitz brought one hand from her chest and started rubbing her clit. Olivia's hand quickly transcended from her mouth to his hand that was stroking her bundle.

"Baby, you feel so good" Fitz growled. Olivia's mouth was open wide and her face was scrunched together as hard pants released from her. Fitz took this as opportunity and took the other hand that was on her breast and pushed her head to the side so he could kiss her. She flicked her tongue out and he sucked on it before devouring her lips. He pulled away, feeling she was close to the edge. He wanted to talk her over the edge. He removed his fingers from her clit and told her to take over. He took that arm and wrapped it across her chest landing his hand on her shoulder to hold her up and his other hand gripped her hip again.

"Livvie, I want you to cum all over this dick. It's your dick now. Cum all over your dick." He groaned harshly in her ear. She pulled her remaining hand from the wall and held on the his arm that was across her chest while frantically rubbing her bundle to get over the edge. Fitz slowed down his thrust and pounded her with long deep strokes, hitting her g spot each time. Olivia couldn't contain her moans and curses anymore, not that she had done a great job of that before anyway.

"I'm gonna cum, shiiitt, Fitz, i'm gonna cum. Don't stop!" She squealed and Fitz pounded a few more times before pulling her hard against his member and she crumbled in his arms. She stilled and her head thrashed back and forth against his chest. He came inside of her as her velvety walls contracted against him. He pumped into her repeatedly prolonging Olivia's orgasm. She didn't think she had it in her, but lately her body was surprising her in more ways than she thought it could. She buried her head to the side in his neck as he placed kissed along her wet, curly hair.

Olivia's body jerked as he pulled his cock from withing her walls. He turned her around and smiled at her while they both were catching their breaths. She leaned up and kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around his midsection. He leaned and grabbed the soap and proceeded to wash her while also rewashing himself. They finished up and grabbed towels to dry off, before proceeding in getting ready.

When they hailed from within her bedroom they didn't see Quinn or Abby. She figured after all that time her and Fitz were "showering they'd be done. She went and grabbed her clutch, sticking her phone inside, and grabbed her keys too. She looked around one more time before realizing they were probably over Harrison and Huck's. She grabbed Fitz' hand and lead him out into the hall and closed and locked the door. She walked down to knock on their down. She heard someone walking towards it before it swung open.

"Finally" Quinn yelled

"I'm glad you're feeling better" Olivia retaliated.

"Yeah, i've had enough time to get over my hangover with you and Fitz going at it for an hour" Olivia blushed a little before she looked at Fitz' wrist to check the time.

"Quinn stop exaggerating. It's only 11:20. We weren't taking that long." Quinn rolled her eyes before stepping out from the apartment. She patted Fitz on the shoulder, giving him the side eye before saying good morning. Fitz laughed at the gesture and said good morning in return, then asked her if she was really feeling better. She assured him and Abby, Huck and Harrison finally emerged from the apartment. Quinn pushed for the elevator and they all got on. Men in the back, ladies in front of them. Fitz was leaned up against the back and Olivia leaned into him. Huck and Harrison turned to him slightly smiling. Fitz looked over them and began laughing.

"Fitz, MY MAN" Harrison bellowed and hi fived him. Huck joined in also with the bantor and playfully nudged him in the arm. Olivia turned around attempting to hide her smile

"Really guys. I'm right here."

"So, Fitz is apart of the crew now so get used to it." Huck stated matter-of-factly.

Olivia turned back around and Fitz wrapped his arms around her before kissing her neck. The elevator dinged and everyone made their way off leaving Olivia and Fitz last. She peeled from withing his grasped and he smacked her ass as she walked away. She yelped and turned to him, pointing her finger to him warning him. Fitz just smiled, and glided behind her, grasping her hand into his as they walked out.

Abby and Quinn rode with Harrison and Huck while Olivia and Fitz took his car. They settled on Waffle House and enjoyed a great meal with even greater conversation. Everyone had truly taken a liking to Fitz. The ladies refrained from informing the guys of Fitz' stripping. Olivia didn't see it as something for everyone to know about even though she could trust Harrison and Huck with anything. She didn't really know how Fitz felt about the situation other than he wasn't 100% proud of his decision but he made the best of it. She didn't want to blabber that around all carelessly.

They finished up breakfast and Fitz told Olivia he had some errands to get done before work the next day. He drove her back to the apartment and said his good-bye at the car. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"I'm gonna miss you" Fitz confessed.

"I'm gonna miss you more" Olivia whimpered out. She was never the needy girl type but realizing the new week was ahead didn't bring the most joy to her. She didn't know the next time she'd see him with school and work.

"I'll call you tonight, I promise and we'll talk on the phone all night until you fall asleep. ok?" Fitz said.

"Ok" Olivia simply agreed not wanting him to hear all of the sadness in her voice. He placed a kiss to her forehead and looked her deep in her eyes before moving to her lips. They couldn't take their eyes off each other and kissed just like that. Both eyes locked onto the other. Tongues were thrashing and moans were escaping before Olivia pulled away.

"Go, Fitz, before I hold you hostage" Olivia giggled. He pecked her one last time and hugged her before entering his car. He pulled away and she watched him drive away, fully anticipating his call. She touched her bruised lips and made her way back up to her friends, smiling at how this wonderful man had changed her life in just one weekend.

...

I'm really starting to like these two. haha. Tell me that you think. Review, Follow, Favorite!

;)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 & over 100 Reviews! For that, I thank you! Enjoy loves,

RECAP

_"I'll call you tonight, I promise and we'll talk on the phone all night until you fall asleep. ok?" Fitz said._

_"Ok" Olivia simply agreed not wanting him to hear all of the sadness in her voice. He placed a kiss to her forehead and looked her deep in her eyes before moving to her lips. They couldn't take their eyes off each other and kissed just like that. Both eyes locked onto the other. Tongues were thrashing and moans were escaping before Olivia pulled away._

_"Go, Fitz, before I hold you hostage" Olivia giggled. He pecked her one last time and hugged her before entering his car. He pulled away and she watched him drive away, fully anticipating his call. She touched her bruised lips and made her way back up to her friends, smiling at how this wonderful man had changed her life in just one weekend._

_..._

It was the middle of the week and Olivia hadn't seen Fitz since Sunday breakfast. They'd both gotten pretty busy in their schedules for the week and they'd lost track of the days. They'd talk everyday on the phone but it didn't come close to physically being together.

Olivia had just gotten out from her last and only class of the day. She had work earlier, and was now heading back to the apartment. She got comfortable on her bed and began studying a few of her notes for an upcoming quiz in one of her classes. She was so into the material, she hadn't checked the time. It was now 6:00 p.m. and she'd spent a solid two hours studying. She reached over to pick up her phone from her nightstand. She was sure she'd missed a call or a text message because she placed it on silent so she could give her studying material her undivided attention. She saw she had 2 missed calls and a text from Fitz and one missed call from her mother.

She knew she should call her mother back but she'd been looking forward to hearing Fitz' voice all day. He would text in the mornings leaving her cute messages, heartfelt messages to start her day right. She text him during the day when she could but it wasn't that often. She quickly dialed his number waiting for him to pick up, which he did on the second ring.

"Hey baby" His sexy voice growled through the phone.

"hmm, hey to you too, babe" Olivia purred back. "What are you up to?" She added.

"Nothing much. Just relaxing until I go in to cover tonight's shift. What about you?"

"Well I was studying earlier, that's why I missed your call. But i'm done now. So i'm just laying here thinking about you"

"What are you thinking about, Livvie?"

"I'm thinking about how much I miss you and how bad I wish I was in your arms right now."

"I miss you too, baby. I want to see that beautiful face right now and that beautiful smile." Fitz admitted. That gave Olivia an idea.

"Facetime, Fitz. Facetime me. Get on your laptop or something. I'll call you on it."

"You think of everything" and with that he hung up and she quickly pulled out her laptop and called him. After a few seconds of connecting, they were finally reunited; it wasn't the reunion they were dreaming of but it would do for now.

"There you are" Fitz smiled and Olivia smiled back. They both got comfortable and situated themselves with their devices. Olivia couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked. From what she could see, he was wearing a black button up shirt which he probably paired with a pair of dark jeans. His hair was nice and curly. It wasn't as clear but she could see he hadn't shaved a beard was forming. She thought it was so sexy. She could just imagine him between her legs and his scruff rubbing against her inner thighs as he used his tongue to...

"Li-vvieee" Fitz yelled through the computer screen. He'd been calling her name softly as she stared at the screen. She looked flushed and he had to get himself together. Just a look from miles away through a camera made his dick twitch. Before he could say anything else, she spoke.

"Fitz, I'm so horny right now." She blurted out. Fitz choked a little and felt his dick hardening even more. He squirmed a little trying to relieve the pressure.

"I'm throbbing just thinking about you. I don't know what's come over me, but you bring this side out of me." She started moving about and she pulled her pants off and threw them to the ground. She tilted her screen down so he could have a nice view of her in her panties then she lifted her shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor also, now only in her underwear. She smiled deviously at him as she watched is eyes darken.

"Fitz, take off your clothes." She state and Fitz placed the computer on the table in front of him. He stood up in front of the screen and started unbuttoning his shirt. Then went to taking off his jeans, leaving him in his boxer briefs. His erection was forming beautifully within its confines. He slowly peeled them away, revealing his nakedness in all its glory, causing Olivia to bite her lip . He back down in his seat, adjusting his computer so she could see him fully.

"I can't believe i'm doing this." Olivia nervously blurted out. Fitz began stroking himself and Olivia's eyes became fixated with his member.

"Let me see you. All of you" Fitz whispered and Olivia hurriedly took off her bra and panties. She opened her legs to him and started rubbing at her clit. She could see Fitz had gotten harder in just those few minutes.

"That's it, Livvie. I want you to make yourself cum. Imagine this big dick easing itself between your folds.

"Ohhh yes, Fitz" she moaned and quickened her strokes then brought them to insert her core. Her free hand went to her breast as she watched him fist himself harder. He was groaning and it was almost like he was there. Her fingers of course did him no justice but they were doing the trick at the moment. She pushed her two fingers all the way in, thrusting them back and forth.

"ohh my God, Livvie. You're so wet. I can hear how wet you are." Olivia couldn't watch anymore and threw her head against the headboard while she continued to finger fuck herself.

"Livvie, I know your pussy's getting close. Do you wanna cum?"

"Uhh huhh, i'm gonna cum" Fitz stroked faster at her words. He was right on the edge with her. But then there was a knock on her door. Her eyes bolted open but her head was still thrown back. She groaned out in frustration before the voice came over from the other side.

"Hey Liv, your mother just called me. She wants to talk to you. Call her back" Abby yelled through to her. Olivia sat her head up and saw Fitz was still stroking himself and he hadn't slowed down at all. Her hand was still inside of her, continuing its ministrations.

"Okay, Abby. I will, thanks" She yelled back, covering up the desire in her voice. She watched as Fitz' mouth opened and his eyes started rolling in the back of his head. His other hand had started massaging his balls while he continued jerking.

"Livvie, i'm gonna fucking cum. Livvie, Ahhh, fuckkk" He groaned and she watched him shoot his load all over his chest and stomach. That caused her to explode, and she came all over her fingers.

They watched each other's chest rise and fall, trying to regulate their breathing. It was now a little after 7 and Fitz had to get ready to make his way to the station. They stayed chatting for a few minutes longer until Fitz absolutely needed to go before he was late. They said their goodbyes and Olivia made her way into the bathroom to shower. When she finished, she pulled on her pajamas and picked up her phone to call her mother.

Her mom's name was Elizabeth and she lived in Maryland. She worked as an accountant although she would soon be retiring. Olivia loved her mother. She was great and she did all she could to provide for her after her father past away. His death was tragic and it was something Olivia tended to shy away from if she could. Her mother had been her rock ever since and she was eternally grateful to her for all she'd done in her life.

She dialed her and her mother picked up right away. "Well, hello Olivia Carolyn Pope" Her mother scolded.

"Hi, mom. I'm sorry, I was studying earlier and my phone was on silent."

"Hmph, yea yea. I forgive you. Now how's my baby doing?" Elizabeth cooed.

"I'm great mom, really. Never better" Elizabeth could practically see Olivia cheesing through the phone. She usually heard Olivia complaining about school or work. It had been a long time since her daughter sounded this happy.

"What's gotten into you? Or should I ask who?" Elizabeth chuckled to herself. Olivia laughed with her for a second before realizing she'd end up telling her mother about Fitz eventually.

"His name's Fitzgerald Grant" Olivia silently confessed. Elizabeth became quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Fitzgerald, huh. Fitz for short, i'm guessing"

"Yes" Olivia grinned cheerfully at hearing his name.

"So what's so special about my Fitz that's got you all sprung"

"Mom, He's charming and handsome and amazing and I feel as though i've been waiting forever for him." Olivia admitted to her mother.

"Wow, all of that already? Do you love him?" Elizabeth asked

"No, it's too soon for love. I think. Right?

"It's never too soon for love, baby if you're sure. When it's love you just know. You can feel it running through you. Trust me, I know."

Elizabeth had recounted to Olivia numerous times of her and her father's love for one another. They had an amazing story and Olivia always felt butterflies in her stomach when she thought about it. Olivia vowed to find a love just as theirs or even better. She wanted nothing less than true love. That's what her dad always taught her. She was a queen and she deserved a king.

"Olivia, I trust your judgement. I've raised you to be the best and put forth your best. So if this Fitz character is someone you're falling for then I know i'll like him as much as you do! ok?" She sincerely acknowledged

"Yes, mama! Thank you. I know you'll love him."

"Then, i'm happy for you baby. Very happy."

"I love you, mama"

"I love you more, baby. But i'm gonna let you go because the girls and I are going out for dinner. You rest up baby and i'll talk to you soon.

Olivia hung up the phone and basked in her mother's words. Was she really in love? It hadn't even been a whole week yet but she was certain she'd never met a man like Fitz. A smile crept on her lips just thinking about him. She would have to ask him and see how he felt first. She wanted to be certain they were on the same page. So far everything had been great and if it was love, that would only make it better.

...

LOVE? Is it too soon for that? Let me know! Review pleaseeee.

;)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, & in reference to my chapter before, Of course masturbating over video chat is dangerous, but my Olitz doesn't care + it's the world of fiction. & Fitz works for a news channel. He computer/media man for those who forgot his occupation.

RECAP

_"Olivia, I trust your judgement. I've raised you to be the best and put forth your best. So if this Fitz character is someone you're falling for then I know i'll like him as much as you do! ok?" She sincerely acknowledged_

_"Yes, mama! Thank you. I know you'll love him."_

_"Then, i'm happy for you baby. Very happy."_

_"I love you, mama"_

_"I love you more, baby. But i'm gonna let you go because the girls and I are going out for dinner. You rest up baby and i'll talk to you soon._

_Olivia hung up the phone and basked in her mother's words. Was she really in love? It hadn't even been a whole week yet but she was certain she'd never met a man like Fitz. A smile crept on her lips just thinking about him. She would have to ask him and see how he felt first. She wanted to be certain they were on the same page. So far everything had been great and if it was love, that would only make it better._

_..._

Abby watched as Olivia got up from the couch and raced to the door. She had never seen her friend as happy as she was now. Olivia had spent the entire week fawning over how amazing Fitz was. Abby wasn't usually the type of person to accommodate someone so quickly and easily, but Fitz was definitely different and special. Fitz was just what Olivia needed. After Olivia went through the break-up with her last boyfriend, Abby nor Quinn knew just how she would move on.

Olivia's last boyfriend's name was Edison. He was a very established young man and he and Olivia were together in the beginning of their college years. Nobody ever favored Edison, but he treated Olivia nicely and seemed to be perfect in her eyes. That was until he became possessive and controlling. Edison became really insecure when it came to his and Olivia's relationship. Olivia has always been kind and carries a positive attitude which brings about the attention of a lot of people, especially males.

Edison always felt as though Olivia was cheating on him or in a matter of time would. He would follow her places just to see if he'd catch her in the act. At first, Olivia tried to excuse his actions but there was no way to cover the fact the he was psychotic. As they went on it only got worst and Olivia had finally had enough. She tried to assure him of her love and her commitment but he had worked himself up in his own mind to the point of no return.

He'd never gotten physical with her but he caused a lot of emotional trauma. Olivia couldn't deal with any of it anymore and neither could her friends. They filed a restraining order and continued on with their lives. He wasn't too accepting and tried everything in his power to contact Olivia but she didn't budge. His actions eventually died down and things began to return back to normal. Olivia hadn't had anything serious since then. There had been flings but nothing worth reminiscing about. There was no one, until now.

Olivia answered the door and threw her arms around Fitz' neck almost sending them both into the hallway floor. Fitz immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. They hadn't seen each other all week and the weekend was officially here. She tucked her face in his neck and showed no signs of letting up as her arms tightened their grip. Fitz inhaled her scent, placing his face in her hair. He picked her a few inches up off of the ground as he walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He saw Abby, who was smiling at him, giving him two thumbs up. He chuckled and smiled back as they greeted one another. He'd already greeted Harrison, Huck, and Quinn before he came to their apartment. He knocked on their door and greeted them. Everyone was truly enjoying him being in Olivia's life. He wasn't a bad addition to the gang.

He informed her that they'd be in Olivia's room and she nodded in understanding. Olivia's head was still buried in his neck but her legs were now wrapped around his waist. She was so tiny and crafted her body to fit with his. It was perfect.

He walked into her room and closed the door behind them. Fitz placed the bag he had in his hand down beside her nightstand. He walked over to her bed and turned around so that he could sit down on it. Olivia pulled back to look at him while she was straddling his lap. Her eyes were bright and big revealing all of the emotions she was feeling at the moment. Fitz pulled her face to him and kissed her on her forehead, both cheeks, down to her chin and finally her lips before saying, "hi".

Olivia's smile never left her face as she said, "hi" back to him. She pushed him down so he was laying flatly. She hopped off of him to pull his shoes off then went to pull off his pants. He lifted up for her and she threw them to the floor. She was wearing leggings so she stepped out of them and tossed her shirt too. She climbed back on top of Fitz, boxers meeting boy shorts and placed her hands against his chest as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

Fitz gawked at her and how in control she was. She was gentle but determined. She knew what she wanted. He was so adorable, like a little boy getting to see a girls boobs for the first time. They locked eyes as she continued undressing him and he spoke softly.

"I've missed you, Livvie" He stated in sincerity. Olivia smiled and her eyes glistened as if she wanted to let her tears fall but she held them back.

"Fitz, i've missed you too. So much!" She said as she finally got the buttons undone. Fitz sat back up Olivia slowly pushed the shirt down his biceps, admiring his shoulders, arms, all the way down to his hands as she fully freed him from his confinements. Fitz placed his hands firmly on her waist as she leaned in and pretended to be planting a kiss to his lips. Instead she rolled her head around to the side of his face. She whispered sweet nothings to him ran her tongue around his reddening ear. He slid his hands to slide into her boy shorts, groping the bottom of her ass cheeks.

She slowly trailed open mouth, wet kisses across his jaw to his awaiting mouth. He didn't want her pulling away this time so he pulled on hand from within her underwear and entangled his hand in her hair. Her lips crashed to his and they started slow, just getting a feel of each other but then things got heated and their tongues were thrashing about. Fitz pulled them both back so that he was laying down again. They never stopped kissing as they made up for the week without being together. When air became necessary, Olivia pulled away panting. Fitz brought the hand that was in her hair around to her face and ran his thumb across her moist, swollen lips.

"I never thought I'd have this" Fitz confessed. Olivia's eyes widened at his admission because it was on the verge of exactly how she was feeling and what she wanted to say.

Olivia was beginning to get butterflies in her stomach. Everything in this moment was making her feel alive and rejuvenated. It was as if Fitz was some sort of power source for her heart, mind, and body. This was the most satisfied she'd felt all week and she'd only known him a week. It all seemed too good to be true but in this moment, she had to make her feelings known to him. Nothing could bring her down in this moment so she knew now was perfect.

"Fitz, I love you!" Olivia declared feeling the heat rise within her cheeks. She watched Fitz' face not being able to look away from him. These feelings had been coursing through her and she knew they would surface sooner rather than later. She was just afraid of what Fitz was feeling.

But little did she know, Fitz had also been feeling these strong, uncompromising feelings for her. His face went through a series of emotions before and small smile crept on his lips. Olivia raised up so she could watch him fully. She was about to speak again, but just as she opened her mouth Fitz confessed his feelings also.

"I love you too, Olivia Carolyn Pope" He sweetly announced to her with no hesitation or regrets. She could read it in his face. They were in this together. They were both in love with each other and it couldn't have felt any better. Olivia's lips began to tremble as she rubbed her hands across his bare chest. The tears she tried so desperately to conceal were now spilling over. Fitz was quick to brush the tear away knowing she needed all of the comfort he could provide.

"Baby, don't cry." He pleaded. He continued to wipe her tears away as they fell.

"Fitz, I haven't had the best track record with men and I don't want what we have to be anything like that. My last boyfriend treated me horribly near the ending of our relationship because of his own insecurities. I'm not saying you're him because I know that. You're sooo much better and I don't think I could give that up. I don't think I can give you up. Since meeting you, everyday it feels like i'm flying. Hearing your voice and not seeing you was hard but it only made my heart grow more intensely for you. I just really want this"

"Livvie, I want this. I want us. I want you. I vow to you that you will never go through anything like you have in the past. I'm you're new start and you're mine. I promise. You'll never have to worry. Do you believe me? Do you trust me?"

Olivia frantically nodded her head before saying yes. Fitz pulled her back to him but not just to kiss her but to embrace her. He held her, truly held her like she needed to be held after they opened up.

Time went by and by, turning from minutes to hours. He knew Olivia wasn't sleep but she was simply basking in him as he was to her. She began slowly planting kisses on his neck while also grinding closely to his member. He'd been so focused on her and their declaration of love that he'd forgotten they were both in their underwear. He could feel his dick stirring below and he yearned to be inside her but he liked this moment they were having. He was enjoying the feel of her body in his just being them. He turned onto his side letting her fall from him. He kissed her lips lighlty before explaining.

"I would love nothing more than to bury myself inside of you but i'm enjoying being in your arms. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, with the woman I love. I want to feel you as your chest rises and sinks. I want to place kisses up your back and around your neck and shoulder as your breathing evens out. I want all of this. And then I want to wake up in the middle of the night and ravish you waking you out of your peaceful slumber, consummating our love. Does that sound okay to you, baby?"

"Whatever you want" Olivia said seductively, letting each word slowly fall from her lips. They climbed into the bed and held onto each other with legs entangled. Bodies feeling as one. They stayed like that until Fitz did wake up out of his sleep just like he knew he would. They went to sleep a little early and he knew how his body would respond. He woke up and went to work on showing Olivia just how much he loved her and how she would never regret feeling such a way.

Abby made the smart decision to stay over Harrison and Huck's with Quinn rather than staying in the apartment. She would never know just how smart of a decision that was of her to make. Fitz Came three times that night/morning losing count of Olivia's orgasm's but he knew it was past five. The last round they went slow, very slow taking in all the other had to give. Emotions ran high as they fulfilled their body's every craving. They made love until they couldn't make love anymore; until sleep consumed them.

...

Love is a beautiful thing. Review, Follow, Favorite!

;)


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the wait, Chapter 13

RECAP

_Abby made the smart decision to stay over Harrison and Huck's with Quinn rather than staying in the apartment. She would never know just how smart of a decision that was of her to make. Fitz Came three times that night/morning losing count of Olivia's orgasm's but he knew it was past five. The last round they went slow, very slow taking in all the other had to give. Emotions ran high as they fulfilled their body's every craving. They made love until they couldn't make love anymore; until sleep consumed them._

...

"Olivia, give me the phone" Fitz yelled softly as he chased her around his island in his kitchen. They had officially been together for 2 months now and things were more than great between the two.

They had just finished eating breakfast when her mother had called her. They were on the phone for awhile and apparently her mother heard Fitz in the background. She asked to speak to him and Olivia refused. She laughed and giggled running into the kitchen to get away from his grasp. Of course she'd spoken to her about him on several occasions but she wanted him to like him; really, really like him. This was the first time they'd been together when her mother called.

Fitz tried to assure Olivia but she was a tad bit nervous of them speaking. He was the first guy in a long time so she wanted things to go perfectly. It was as if them talking on the phone would break or make their meeting one another. Her mother was it. He couldn't meet her father, God rest his soul, so Elizabeth was it.

Her mother on the other end encouraged Olivia to give him the phone. Between the both of them begging her and her own thoughts and nerves simmering down she finally gave up. She covered her eyes with her free hand and held out the phone to Fitz in his direction. He swiftly made his way over playfully snatching the phone from her before giving her a loving kiss on her forehead. Olivia walked around and had a seat on the bar stool in the kitchen as she watched him carry on a conversation with his mother. Her heart grew a little at the interaction and she couldn't contain the smile that crept upon her lips. She could feel those butterflies stirring within her reminding her just how lucky she was to have him. Fitz was everything to her. It had only been a couple of months but Olivia swore it had been longer.

Fitz was supportive, caring, romantic, comforting, beautiful but most of all he made her happy. He made her smile at the smallest things. People always say they want what's in the movies and she had better. Their relationship and love was something you'd never seen in a movie before. Having him in her life just made her all the more grateful. Fitz was everything she knew her father would have wanted her to have in a man. She knew now the things Edison had done was no where near what she deserved. She'd recently shared to him about Edison. She wanted Fitz to know everything about her and why she was somewhat scared of what was quickly blossoming between them two. Fitz listened and vowed to her to be better than Edison ever was. He promised her she would never have that problem with him because they shared a mutual trust and there was nothing or no one else out there for either of them.

Fitz was now pacing to and fro as he spoke with Elizabeth. They seemed to be enjoying their talk. Fitz would occasionally laugh at her wittiness while also telling her some of the things Olivia hadn't.

Olivia looked at the clocked and realized about 20 minutes had gone by as she listened and watched. Fitz looked at her, with one arm crossed over his bare chest while his pajama pants hung low on his hips, and smiled before responding to Elizabeth over the line,

"Yes, she's amazing. She's alluring in every way possible. I do love her. Truly."

Olivia sat there eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar as one single tear ran down her face. She'd heard him profess his feelings but now he was saying them to his mother and it made them all the more real.

A few more friendly exchanges later and Fitz said his goodbye before handing Olivia the phone back. She covered the transmitter part of her phone as Fitz closed in the space between them as placed loving kisses to her lips. She uncovered her phone and listened to her mother rave about Fitz and how she couldn't wait to meet him. Olivia hung up with her mom and laid with Fitz on the couch.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she cuddled comfortably into his chest.

"I love your mother" Fitz confessed. Olivia chuckled lightly and brought her face up to look at him, locking eyes.

"I believe she loves you too" Olivia admitted while dragging her lips across his chest. Darting her tongue out at times, leaving love bites to mark him. Fitz brought his hands down palming her ass cheeks, she was only wearing a thin pair of panties that could have been scrap if he decided to rip them last night like he wanted to but he refrained. One hand traveled up her back under his shirt she had on, drawing smoothing circles across her spine.

After relaxing for awhile longer they finally got dressed and made their way out. Graduation was nearing for Olivia and the rest of the gang so she wanted to go shopping to find a dress. Fitz was hesitant about going shopping with Olivia because she was a shopaholic. When she got the chance to go out and shop, she went all in. But when he thought more about it, it couldn't be as bad if he got to watch her change in and out of dresses. He could handle a couple of hours of that.

They walked into the boutique and Olivia was immediately drawn to about 5 dresses. She grabbed her sizes and made her way to the fitting rooms with Fitz hot on her trail.

"Fitz, what are you doing?" Olivia giggled while somewhat in shock as he pushed her back through the door then turning around to lock it.

"I'm helping you find a dress, so I need to see you in them. Right?" Fitz responded slyly.

"Right, but there are seats outside of the fitting room for you to sit in."

"Ohh, but I like the seats in here much, much better. Now get to the stripping" Fitz added lastly with a wink"

Olivia shook her head at him because she knew she wasn't winning this argument. He made himself comfy on the bench while she placed her dresses on a hook. Fitz was probably seated in the most tempting way possible with his legs wide open and his hands firmly planted on his thighs. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he gazed at the beauty before him.

Olivia's body was on fire watching him watching her. She reached for the bottom of her white t-shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it at him. They both laughed and she continued undoing her jeans. She grabbed a dress and shimmied into it. It needed zipping up so she asked Fitz for his assistance but it was as if he was in a daze.

"Hello, Fitz!" she called bringing him back to earth.

"huh, sorry babe. I didn't even see you put the dress on. In my mind your still in your undies." He snorted out.

"haha, well can you help me out here, babe"

"I surely can" Fitz beamed as he stood directly behind her. He leaned down planting soft kisses along her back as he pulled the zipper up, moving his kisses along her neck.

"So what do you think?" Olivia beamed as she admired the dress and how it fit perfectly on her body.

Fitz took the moment to look up in the mirror and really look at his Livvie. He smiled before saying,

"You look absolutely, beautiful"

Olivia gushed a little, feeling her stomach fill with butterflies. She would never tire of his compliments because they reminded her how great of a man Fitz was and how much he adored her.

He helped her out of the dress again, stealing kisses and placing kisses on any inch of her body he could get to. Olivia tried each of the dresses on, even with Fitz and his distractions. She couldn't decide on one dress so she decided on getting two. They had a small squabble over who would pay but of course, Fitz won. It wasn't that he didn't think Olivia had the money or wasn't independent enough to get her own, but as her man, he wanted to pay for just because he wanted to. He didn't feel obligated. He actually wanted to.

They went back to Fitz' to chill a bit before heading back to the apartment to change and get ready to go out to the club. Fitz and Harrison both decided not to drink they could both drive. They arrived to the club a little after ten o'clock. They ladies and Huck decided to get a beginner drink. There weren't really many eligible people worth dancing with so Huck danced with Quinn and Harrison with Abby.

Olivia grabbed herself another drink while Fitz was posted up behind her and they grooved to the music a little. Fitz checked his phone and saw that he had a few missed calls. He kissed Liv on the cheek and told her that he'd be right back. Olivia sat down on a stool at the bar and sat her drink down. She people watched for a while checking out the crowd and also her friends who were shamelessly grinding on the dance floor. She couldn't help but smile at them.

As she continued watching about, she noticed this guy staring at her a few feet away. She'd noticed him before when Fitz was with her but didn't think twice about it. He was with another guy and they both were just smiling at her. She had to admit that one of them was very cute and attractive but there was no way in hell she'd go for anything when she had Fitz in her life. He was everything to her and more. But the male approaching her didn't know that. If she could best fit a face and name to describe him she would say Lance Gross. He flashed his pearly whites at her before saying hello. Olivia had a little buzz but she wasn't really the type to be rude so she said hello back while sitting down her drink. It felt like Fitz was gone forever but he'd only been gone a couple of minutes.

Olivia always hated females who just assumed because a guy was in their face, that they wanted something from them, so she tried not to be that girl depending on the guy and the conversation. So far, he'd given her no reason to be dismissed. He told her his name was Terrance and that he was just enjoying a night out with his pals. He said he wasn't trying anything because she saw her with her man earlier. He inquired about why her man left her right before she picked up her drink and took a sip.

Before she knew it Fitz was back and the guy backed up a little as Fitz glared at him. Olivia threw back the rest of her drink and sat her glass down before following Fitz onto the floor. They were dancing and enjoying the night as they would any other time before Olivia started feeling weird. She began sweating and her body felt chills. Fitz pulled her over to the corner of the club and tried to get her to focus on him since she said she felt dizzy and her vision was getting blurry.

Fitz didn't know what to think because nothing short of an hour ago, everything was fine. He walked Olivia over to the gang at the bar and told them Olivia was feeling sick. She was holding onto his hand walking before she passed out, luckily being caught by Fitz before she could hit the ground. This brought out the real panic in him.

"Olivia, baby! Livvie?" He panicked and picked her up bridal style while rushing out of the club to his car. Everyone else followed behind him and hopped into their cars to go to the hospital. They immediately got Olivia a doctor while everyone waiting in the living room. Harrison tried to be the one to keep the group together as he saw the girls and Fitz in serious panic. Harrison was scared too but he knew in his heart Olivia would be okay.

Almost an hour went by before the doctor came out to speak with everyone.

"Hello, i'm doctor Tyler. Olivia is fine, but she did have a little scare earlier with alcohol and drugs being in her system. Now I know..." the doctor was interrupted by an outraged Fitz.

"What do you mean drugs? Olivia doesn't do drugs! Never has" Fitz exclaimed.

"Well, we found traces of MDMA in her system or Molly you kids call it on the street. So, it got there somehow. I know you all like to have fun and get a little wild but drugs don't have the same effects for everyone" The doctor further explained.

Everyone was in sheer confusion listening to the doctor speak. They each knew Olivia never dabbled in drugs so their was reason behind this. Quinn was first to speak.

"Can we see her? Is she awake?"

The doctor nodded, "She's should awake in a few. We're keeping her stable. I'll allow one of you to go in with her."

They all looked at Fitz and encouraged him to go in first to check on Olivia. As he entered into the room, he almost ran to her side. Seeing her small body was too much for him. He never thought he'd see the day where she looked so helpless and fragile. He sat down in the chair beside her a held onto her hand, while planting soft kisses along her wrist.

Fitz sat there and thought about this wonderful woman and how she'd changed his life in an instant. She took him in and loved him like he'd never been loved before. Sure, they started out in one of the wildest circumstances you could think of but if turned into something beautiful.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I don't know what happened, how this happened. Just come back to me." He laid his head down beside her as he continued speaking.

"Olivia, I love you so much. Ever since the first night at the club, I loved you. Everything about you screams that you're right for me. No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. You make me better. You could have chosen not to give me the time of day after you found out about me and what I did but you didn't. I'm grateful to God everyday for that and for you. Your it for me Livvie. I love you."

He smiled at his own words and how amazing it felt to say all of these things to her, even if she couldn't hear them... she couldn't hear them right?

"Livvie, I can't wait to make you my wife." Fitz added finally. His eyes closed and he reflected on all his words. He wanted to marry this woman. He wanted her to be his officially. They would of course wait until the time was right but there was no doubt in his mind and he hoped there would be no doubt in hers.

"Fitz" was all he heard in a small, cracked voice. He looked Olivia in her eyes as he saw the tears forming within them.

...

I've been lazy. That's the truth to why it's been so long. But i'm going to try harder. How was this chapter? I don't know how I feel about it so definitely review and tell me how you feel/what you think.

xo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, I totally thought about writing the last chapter differently than I did, but too late now. This chapter is a little short but it's needed i'll try to update sooner. Enjoy!

RECAP

_"Olivia, I love you so much. Ever since the first night at the club, I loved you. Everything about you screams that you're right for me. No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. You make me better. You could have chosen not to give me the time of day after you found out about me and what I did but you didn't. I'm grateful to God everyday for that and for you. Your it for me Livvie. I love you."_

_He smiled at his own words and how amazing it felt to say all of these things to her, even if she couldn't hear them... she couldn't hear them right?_

_"Livvie, I can't wait to make you my wife." Fitz added finally. His eyes closed and he reflected on all his words. He wanted to marry this woman. He wanted her to be his officially. They would of course wait until the time was right but there was no doubt in his mind and he hoped there would be no doubt in hers._

_"Fitz" was all he heard in a small, cracked voice. He looked Olivia in her eyes as he saw the tears forming within them._

...

"Fitz, you don't have to do all of this. I'm fine. I'm functional" Olivia tried to explain to Fitz as he carried her from the car to porch and into the house, laying her down on the couch.

Ever since they'd left the hospital about an hour ago, Fitz insisted on helping Olivia with everything. She was so grateful because he was definitely proving to be reliable and considering the circumstances, she couldn't be anymore appreciative but she needed to talk to Fitz about what he'd said to her when he thought she was unconscious. He was putting off the conversation. He was frantic when she woke up and he went into complete support mode. She didn't want him to think she was ungrateful but she needed to hear Fitz. She wanted to hear how he was feeling and how the night was taking a toll on her.

She also hadn't gotten a chance to discuss her being drugged with him because the moment she started to get a few words in, he called for everyone to come into the room. She was glad to see her friends there waiting for her. She told everyone what happened when the guy Terrence came over to her. She confessed about her idiotic decision to set her drink down. As she explained, she noticed Fitz' distance. He wasn't really interacting as everyone else was with her. He couldn't even look into her eyes.

The gang all sat there in disbelief when she said that Terrence even knew she came with Fitz. They were appalled and sickened. Huck figured Terrence would have probably taken advantage of Olivia since he saw Fitz walk away. He wanted to move quick and his plans were halted when Fitz returned. Although he didn't get Olivia, he was a careless individual. He didn't give a rat's ass that he drugged Olivia and most likely went on to find somebody else.

Now as Olivia sat on the couch watching Fitz move about, she knew he was hurting. He hadn't yet been able to speak about it but she needed him to.

"Fitz" she softly whispered but he was still in his own world. She spoke his name a little louder finally getting him to stop in his tracks.

"Fitz, please look at me" She pleaded. He slowly turned to her, eyes wide and full of fear. Olivia patted the spot next to the couch for him to sit next to her. He sat down and turned his body towards her slightly, locking eyes with her beautiful brown orbs. She placed her hands on his face and begged him.

"Talk to me. It's just us. Tell me what you're feeling & what you're thinking. Please, baby"

Fitz shifted a little feeling a tad uncomfortable but Olivia reassured him with her gentle eyes and the small smile that crept upon her lips. He cupped his hands over hers bringing them down into his lap to hold onto firmly. He took a breath and started to speak.

"It's my fault" He spoke quickly. Olivia's face scrunched up and she was taken aback. She was about to speak when he beat her to it.

"I should have never left you. I should have been right there with you the entire time. None of this would have happened. No man would have thought it okay to come up to you if I was there. I put you in danger. I know you think so. Livvie, i'm so sorry..." Fitz had to interrupt him. Nothing he was saying was right.

"Fitz, stop for a second. Where is this coming from? None of this is your fault. I could never blame you. I would never blame you. Believe me. What that man did was crazy. He was crazy. No one could have known he would do the shit he did. I need you to know it's not your fault!" Olivia explained, her voice almost giving out at pain she felt for him. She was sure he knew she was telling the truth but the fear and uncertainty in his eyes was still there. Before she knew what was happening he was up on his feet grabbing his car keys.

"Fitz stop. Where are you going? What are you doing?" Olivia almost screamed. He seemed like he was losing it. She thought she'd calmed him down enough but he was on the edge.

"Livvie, baby. I can't just drop this feeling I have. I need to do something..." He moved back to where she was and knelt in front of her running his thumbs along her face. Her tears began to fall and he wiped them away.

"Fitz i'm okay. Please don't leave me. I don't want you to do anything crazy or something you might regret. It's not that big of a deal. Really." Olivia was as scared as he was early but she was just grateful to be alive. She knew different people had different reactions to drugs and she was just glad the worse of the situation didn't happen.

Fitz continued to rub her cheeks and brought her face to his as he kissed her softly. His pecks turned into nibbles that then turned into him sucking her lips in between his, pushing his tongue so far down her throat that she had to hold onto his hair. She cupped the back of his neck as he kissed her like his life depended on it. He started to pull away and Olivia whimpered at the loss. Fitz stood up and kissed her forehead not willing himself to look into her eyes. He knew one look from her would stop anything and everything.

"He slowly walked over to the door and he heard Olivia sniffling. He stood with his hand on the nob before saying one last thing.

"I love you, Livvie. I believe you but I still have to go and do something. Please let me do this. Don't be mad. Stay here, go upstairs, lay in the bed. Rest. I love you so much, baby."

Olivia wiped a few more fallen tears before whimpering out her I love you too. Fitz opened the door and made his way out to the car. He knew there was more to talk about with Olivia especially with all that happened tonight, but for his own sanity he needed to do something. Attempt to find this guy. Anything. He'd gone through too and he'd finally found this woman. This incredible woman that made him better. He loved her with everything and someone tried to take that from him. He couldn't think right with that on his mind. Tonight he would do what he needed to do. For him but most of all for his Livvie.

...

WOW. I loved writing this chapter. It came very easily to me. So what do you think's gonna happen? How do you feel about Fitz' frustration. Is he overreacting? Or is he going about this the right way? Review. I love it when you do.

(A/N & to my 99 followers. Thank you. You're too kind)

xo


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. I love reading your reviews.

RECAP

_He slowly walked over to the door and he heard Olivia sniffling. He stood with his hand on the nob before saying one last thing._

_"I love you, Livvie. I believe you but I still have to go and do something. Please let me do this. Don't be mad. Stay here, go upstairs, lay in the bed. Rest. I love you so much, baby."_

_Olivia wiped a few more fallen tears before whimpering out her I love you too. Fitz opened the door and made his way out to the car. He knew there was more to talk about with Olivia especially with all that happened tonight, but for his own sanity he needed to do something. Attempt to find this guy. Anything. He'd gone through too much and he'd finally found this woman. This incredible woman that made him better. He loved her with everything and someone tried to take that from him. He couldn't think right with that on his mind. Tonight he would do what he needed to do. For him but most of all for his Livvie._

_..._

"Olivia, i'm sure everything's okay! Huck and Harrison are taking care of everything. Don't stress yourself." Quinn stated warmly in attempt to comfort Olivia. It was now morning and Olivia was in a panic thinking of what had happened to Fitz and what he'd done last night. They were all back at the apartment because Olivia caught a cab back home wanting to be with her friends once she received a call from Huck saying Fitz got arrested for assault. She wasted no time in throwing on some of her extra clothes she already had there in the drawer Fitz had given her. Now she was left in a panic pacing back and forth in their apartment living room awaiting the return of the guys.

She was so grateful for her friends in that moment. Huck and Harrison didn't have to go get Fitz but they did, no questions asked. Abby and Quinn stayed with her and listened to Olivia rant about the night before. About how she was fine with Fitz being so worried but she didn't think it was serious enough to go back out into the night to find the guy. Quinn and Abby made it clear to Olivia how he was probably feeling and that she shouldn't be completely mad at him.

It had been a couple of hours since the guys left and Olivia arrived back. She went into her bathroom and freshened up and she let her anger simmer down. Now she was just mainly disappointed. They were sitting around trying to make light of the situation when they heard a knock on the door. Olivia stiffened and locked eyes with Abby as Quinn made her way to open it. As she did, A black-eyed Fitz was revealed standing on the other side. He gave both Abby and Quinn small smiles while he made his way inside. He informed Huck and Harrison that he'd be paying them back for bailing him out of jail."

"Fitz, man, you don't have to do that. Really" Huck tried to assure him.

"No guys, I appreciate y'all looking out. I will pay you back. It's fine. ok?" They nodded and directed for the girls to come with them to their apartment. The door closed and Fitz started making his way over to Olivia. She was quiet. She was sitting on the love seat fiddling with her fingers as she stared in his direction. He wasn't looking at her. She could sense the shame he felt and knew that he felt bad but she still was mad at him and his actions. But she was ready to understand his side and reason for doing what he did.

When Fitz reached Olivia he bent down and placed the softest kiss to her cheek causing her eyes to close and a lone tear to fall on the opposite side from where he just kissed her. It was silent for a moment. Fitz was sitting sideways facing her. He watched every subtle movement and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Despite what had happened he was happy. He was grateful for this woman beside him. He was first to speak.

"Livvie" he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I know I put you through shit last night not being there but I hope you understand. I hope you'll forgive me."

Olivia was taking in his voice and what words were coming from his mouth but she still felt that anger. She told him last night that she was fine. She told him she wanted him to stay; not to leave her.

"Why. Why did you leave? Why was it so important to you to do something. I have thought about it over and over but I can't seem to fully understand."

Fitz took a deep breath. He knew the time he would have to tell her about his past would come. He trusted his Livvie and he knew he needed to get this off of his chest.

"When I was a little younger, me and my older sister decided to go out one night." Fitz could see the confusion in Olivia's face at his admittance to having a sibling. A sister at that." We were pretty close and gathered up out friends to have a great time. When we got to the party, I started to do my own thing and she did hers. In the beginning I would keep an eye out for her and see who she was with but eventually I dropped all my cares and continued enjoying the night. We were there for hours, into the morning. I was completely wasted. I still can't recall to this day how we made it back to our dorms safely."

During the time that Fitz started talking, Olivia turned to him. She could tell he needed to feel as though he had her full attention. Fitz' voice became a little shaky and she could hear the trembling but he pushed on continued telling the story.

"The next day, I woke up to several missed calls from some friends but also from 911. I immediately jumped out of bed and called back. I informed them of who I was and the calls that I had received. They told me my sister had been found in the house we were at that night lying half naked on a bed. She had bruises and cuts on her body from her attacker. My sister was raped and the person who found her helped her by calling the police."

Fitz' eyes were red and watering by this time. Olivia scooted nearer to him and placed her right hand on his neck as she tried soothing him while her other hand held onto his. Fitz turned his head and locked eyes with her before finishing.

"I went to the hospital and they informed me of everything. They said she was going to be okay and that it was by the grace of God she survived. I broke down right there in the hospital. I went to her room and sat with her until she awakened. She looked at me and assured me it wasn't my fault but I couldn't help the feeling that it was. I decided to get drunk and lose all sensibility. I made that choice. She's my big sister but I was always there to protect her and look out for her. I felt horrible after that and it took me the longest to get over it but I did it to be strong for her... Last night brought those horrible memories back. That could have been you. My sister could have been you, Livvie"

He was now gasping for air in attempts to say what he needed to say. Olivia couldn't help the tears forming in her own eyes as she continued to comfort him.

"I know you tell me it wasn't my fault, but I should have been there. I should have been by you. I'm your man. I'm yours and you a mine. I am supposed to protect you. He probably thought I would be gone long enough for he and his friend to do something to you. Just the thought makes me sick. Livvie, i'm so so sorry for leaving you. I just developed this overwhelming feeling that I knew wouldn't go away. There's probably a better way that last night could have gone but I saw red. All of my feelings for you and the emotions of my sister being attacked came rushing to me. Baby, please tell me you understand."

Olivia quickly nodded her head and placed her hands on either side of his face pulling him to her. She kissed him hard. It was a reassuring kiss that he absolutely needed in this moment. Olivia pulled back from him and they locked eyes, staring deep into each other's souls.

"I would have had no idea. I'm so sorry for what happened to your sister. That is nothing anyone should ever have to experience. I realize now just how hard this hit home for you. I understand. I do still feel in my heart that if you would have been honest last night, this madness could have been avoided. That asshole was not worth any of your time. You put too much effort into that son of a bitch. He caused you to be a person that you're not. I love you with my whole heart. I don't want you to ever feel as though violence is your first answer. But Fitz, I do understand. I am grateful for you. God has blessed me and I won't take you for granted. Something much worse could have happened to you last night. Don't ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes" Fitz said barely above a whisper. Olivia saw he was about to say more; her words hitting him but she stopped him before he could. She kissed his black eye then traveled down to his lips and kissed him again; softer this time but as passionate as the first. He found his hands making their way to her body as the kissed picked up momentum. He gripped her hips tightly and started pushing her down on the love seat. Her hands slid around to the back of his neck, pulling him closer as they descended down.

He held her body so close that she started grinding right on top of his jean clad member. He took one hand from her waist and massaged her through her leggings. Olivia released his lips as she let out a moan. He only used that to kiss and bite down her neck and chest. Before Olivia could protest tore through the crotch of her leggings leaving a big hole. Olivia gasped feeling both shock and frustration. That quickly dissolved when she felt Fitz plunge two fingers inside of her. She threw her head back and her mouth fell open. He licked his way back up from her neck to her chin then finally capturing her lips again. She was moaning so loudly but Fitz was swallowing every one of them. His fingers were hitting deep within her and she was about to explode. She rode his fingers while her hands were tugging and scratching at his shirt he still had on.

That warm sensation was quickly building up inside her. It felt different than any of the others; stronger. He finally let up on consuming her face and focused on his fingers inside of her. He had the best view watching her unravel. He knew it was happening soon. Her face was distorted and scrunched up and short pants and high pitched moans were all that tore from her throat. Fitz' fingers sped up causing her eyes to shoot open. He was staring back at her. His sweat was building on his forehead and his face was turning red. He looked so fucking hot. He wasn't inside of her but as his fingers thrust continuously she could almost imagine it was his dick inside of her.

She bit her lip and screamed for him to keep going. Her hands were now planted on his shoulders as his fingers went even faster. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she came all over his hand. The pleasure just kept going. She felt a burst inside of her like she had to pee and that's when she squirted all over him. It went up his arm and got on his clothes. It even got on the love seat. He thanked God in that moment that it was only leather. They would be able to clean that. He just stared in amazement. He'd never made a girl squirt before. Olivia's body was still convulsing and her moans wouldn't stop. He massaged her legs through the torn leggings she still had on as she came down. When Olivia finally opened her eyes she was met with Fitz' dark ones. She didn't have to look down to see that his erection was threatening to shoot out from it's confinement. They stared at one another and if on cue they both sighed out,

"Wow"

...

MAN. emotions are running high in this chapter. What do you guys think about all of this? I can make next chapter a continuation of this one with some smutty goodness among other things or I can move on! What do you want? Review & let me know. I love you for it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, & do me a favor & check out a new album called Friends & Lovers by my girl Marsha Ambrosius. Some of my future/past writing has and will be inspired by her. It's an amazing album. Believe me. Enjoy!

RECAP

_She bit her lip and screamed for him to keep going. Her hands were now planted on his shoulders as his fingers went even faster. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she came all over his hand. The pleasure just kept going. She felt a burst inside of her like she had to pee and that's when she squirted all over him. It went up his arm and got on his clothes. It even got on the love seat. He thanked God in that moment that it was only leather. They would be able to clean that. He just stared in amazement. He'd never made a girl squirt before. Olivia's body was still convulsing and her moans wouldn't stop. He massaged her legs through the torn leggings she still had on as she came down. When Olivia finally opened her eyes she was met with Fitz' dark ones. She didn't have to look down to see that his erection was threatening to shoot out from it's confinement. They stared at one another and if on cue they both sighed out,_

_"Wow"_

...

"You are going to kill me, Fitz" Olivia screamed out after she inhaled deeply, trying to regulate her breathing. Their bodies glistened with sweat and her hair was now in its natural curly state. His dick started to limp and slipped out of her dripping core as she rolled off of his body and onto the floor.

Fitz smiled to himself and wiped some of the perspiration from his forehead. "Well, it honestly wouldn't be the worse way to go" Fitz admitted while wrapping one arm across her waist and using the other to sit up on his elbow.

...

EARLIER

Olivia stood in the living room near the hallway as Fitz continued to clean the couch. He'd been running back and forth from the kitchen to the bathroom and back to the living room to make sure the mess that he caused was gone. She couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. She stood there still in her tank and ripped leggings waiting for him to finish.

She couldn't stay mad at him, especially after that, but also because Fitz was the love of her life. He was just trying to protect her. She said a little prayer thanking the heavens that Fitz didn't receive more than a black-eye. He was just about finished and she pulled off her shirt and her leggings. She hadn't had on any panties since that morning anyway after she showered at Fitz and returned home. It made it all the more easier for Fitz when he performed his "duties" just a few minutes ago.

Fitz turned around to see Olivia stripping away her clothes. He felt a temporary moment of guilt seeing the leggings he'd ripped apart but he'd buy her three more pair to match this one if she needed him to. He ran to put some of the cleaning products back in the kitchen before he washed his hands and made his way back out to Olivia. She was still standing there in all her naked glory. He was amazed. He couldn't begin to fathom how lucky he was to have her.

Just hours ago he was driving to the club where they were just at dancing and enjoying themselves. He had entered the club because it wasn't even closing yet. They still had a good hour or so left. He went to the bar and asked the guy if he remembered when they were there just a few hours ago. Luckily, he did, but vaguely. He informed the guy that he was looking for a tall black guy that drugged his girlfriend tonight. The bartender looked Fitz in the eyes to make sure he was 100% who it was. Fitz was more than certain and finally spotted him in the corner. Everything after that happened so fast.

There were punches thrown and screams from everyone else in the club as they moved away from the area. A few security agents stepped forth and separated them. Fitz may have gotten an elbow to the eye but he got in good on this Terrence character, leaving his lip busted and nose broken. He was sure there was probably more damage then what meets the eye, but he was content with his handiwork. The police arrived and placed them both in handcuffs. Fitz informed them of why he did what he did. Sure enough when they searched Terrence's pockets, there were more drugs that he probably intended on using for someone else.

After that everything dragged on from the police car ride, to the assault charge, to the interrogation, to sleeping in a cell and not getting his one call until hours later. Harrison and Huck arrived, bailed him out, took him back to the club to get his car, and followed each other back to the apartment. Fitz was very grateful in this moment. He walked up to her slowly basking in her beauty.

Her hands shot out to his jeans and quickly unbuttoned them, pushing them down along with his underwear. Fitz just stepped out of his bottoms and stood in awe as she moved to push his shirt off his shoulders. His clothes were now in a puddle on the floor not too far from hers. They stared into one another's eyes with such intensity. Fitz brought up his right hand and ran his thumb across her bottom lip before flicking his tongue over it. Olivia's hands went to wrap around his waist right before he fully captured her lips. They were so soft and full and luscious. Their tongues were battling out and she brought her arms up to his neck and Fitz took this moment to pick her up but moved her legs so they were over his arms. Olivia realized what he was doing and moved one hand between them. She grabbed onto his cock and slowly pushed the tip inside of her opening.

Olivia immediately gasped at the contact and her face scrunched up at the feeling. One hand gripped his shoulder and the other went into his hair as he started with slow thrust. Fitz buried his face in her neck and left love bites along with open mouth kisses.

"uhhh huh. Oh fuckkk, Fitz. Baby, keep going. You feel so gooood" Olivia moaned out as he started to pick up the pace. Fitz could feel her creamy secretion flowing down his shaft to his balls. Olivia couldn't help her screams. They continued to escalate making Fitz even harder inside of her. They were so caught up in themselves that they didn't hear the banging on front door. Quinn was yelling at them to stop fucking like rabbits and she could hear everyone else joining in along with hysterical laughter. Fitz wouldn't stop or slow down though. Olivia mustered up the vocal strength before screaming,

"Gooo awayyy"

Fitz just pounded faster causing Olivia grunt and tug on his hair pulling him from her neck. She crashed her lips with his to cover up some of her moans. He walked to the nearest wall and pushed her up against it. Her hand clawed at his back as she heard everyone groan exaggeratedly in disgust before informing them they were leaving to enjoy brunch.

"Yessssss, oh my god, I love the way you fuck me" Olivia sighed out. Fitz growled at her dirty mouth and pushed in all the way not holding back causing her toes to curl and her walls to clamp down on him.

"Ohhh fuckkk meee" Fitz wailed as pounded through her climax making sure she felt all of him inside of her. Her eyes rolled so far back inside of her head that she thought they'd stay that way. As she came down he slowed down his thrust but didn't fully stop.

"You're incredible" Fitz breathlessly admitted as he watched her eyes return back to normal. She stared into his eyes and could hear how wet she was as he continued to fuck her.

"I love you, Olivia" Fitz confessed. Olivia nodded and smiled before saying "I love you too"

Fitz kissed her softly and began making his way back to her room. From there he softly laid her down on the bed as he inched in deeper and deeper every time. Olivia's hands shot straight to her breast and began tweaking her nipples. Her moans were now starting to pick up along with her short breathes.

that was just how they spent the next 30 minutes; fucking in multiple positions on the bed right before Fitz finally came. Then they fell onto the floor and Olivia mounted him and started to ride. So nice and so slow. They just enjoyed one another before that familiar heat rose in their loins. Fitz held onto her hips as she rocked back and forth. The pleasure was so intense she thought she saw the white light. A few more thrust and Fitz' hips jumped off of the floor lifting Olivia up a bit as he filled her. That was it for her and she shook as her orgasm shot through her.

"You are going to kill me, Fitz" Olivia screamed out after she inhaled deeply, trying to regulate her breathing. Their bodies glistened with sweat and her hair was now in its natural curly state. His dick started to limp and slipped out of her dripping core as she rolled off of his body and onto the floor.

Fitz smiled to himself and wiped some of the perspiration from his forehead. "Well, it honestly wouldn't be the worse way to go" Fitz admitted while wrapping one arm across her waist and using the other to sit up on his elbow.

He mustered up the energy and made his way on his feet and offered his hand to her for assistance. He pulled her up as they made their way into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. A clean "we're-not-fucking-again-just-to-get-dirty" kind of shower. They took in each other and remained completely vulnerable. Despite the past 24 hrs, they couldn't be happier.

...

Yeaaaa. Gotta love Smut. Write you soon. Hope you're still enjoying this story. Review please!

xo


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Just a short filler chapter & to Diamondprencess who said she'd make my favorite dish, I love catfish. haha, hook that up! But, here's a jump forward for our favorite two people.

111 Follwers. Thank you!

...

It was now a month later, graduation day specifically. Olivia, Abby, Quinn, Harrison and Huck were all walking down the aisle to take their seats in the front. Olivia couldn't have been any happier, her smile was wide and bright and she was certain this was the best day of her life.

She knew Fitz was planning on getting a close enough seat to the edge so he could be right close enough to capture the moment. Elizabeth would be in attendance also but she wasn't sure where she would be sitting. Olivia was sure she brought her longtime friend, Yvette with her since she'd been given two tickets: Yvette was like an aunt to Olivia in many ways.

Olivia finally located Fitz and he quickly waved to her and started snapping photos of her. She gave him her grandest smile, flashing her pearly whites. She knew he'd have some great shots of this moment for them to look back on. Nothing could have been better. That was until she spotted him. She hadn't seen him in years, especially after he started taking the restraining order more seriously. She just kept walking and watched him as a weak smile crept on his face. He slowly raised his hand to wave to her. She scoffed in disgust and tried looking back to Fitz. When she saw him she could tell he noticed her changed demeanor. She couldn't do anything about it right now though. She continued to her row and took her seat, unable to shake what had just happened.

She was finally moving past this whole Edison situation. She was finding herself and she was in love with a new and better man. All of the thoughts from their relationship started resurfacing. She was beginning to feel as she had years ago. But she couldn't let it takeover. This was her day. The day of a brand new beginning. Where she could start anew and fresh. She was already prepared with interviews and she was ready for the world. Edison Davis was not getting in the way of that.

The ceremony was long and short at the same time. She couldn't believe it was all coming to an end. It had been a hectic journey but she was glad she made it through. They were now throwing their caps into the air and the smile that had disappeared earlier had return. Her heart immediately swelled with joy and excitement. They proceeded out as they had done many times before in practice. She peered back to the side but there was no sign of Edison but she did see Fitz cheering and recording as she walked by. She blew a kiss to the camera and continued out with the other graduates.

She paused for a second after they were all outside of the stadium. She glanced down at her phone and was about to call Fitz then her mother. Right as she was about to hit the green button. a pair of hands quickly wrapped around her from behind. She closed her eyes and leaned back into his body. He leaned close to her ear and whispered a congratulations and at the same time Olivia placed her hand over top his. Her eyes shot open. This definitely wasn't who she thought it was: It was Edison. She jumped from his grasp and turned around to face him, bringing her hand up to slap him before she knew what she was doing. Olivia wasn't one to hit but, in this moment, she couldn't have thought of a more appropriate gesture.

Edison was taken by surprise and rubbed out the pain on his cheek before locking eyes with Olivia. He started to walk closer to her but she stepped back after harshly whispering, "Don't" to him. He didn't want to give up just yet.

"C'mon baby. Liv, I just want you to know how proud I am of you. I'm so happy for you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. There was no way in hell he thought she'd want to see him or even be within a foot of him. She couldn't believe she was dumb enough to not realize that it wasn't Fitz behind her.

"Edison. Leave. I don't want you here. I don't care about anything you have to say to me." Olivia was just about to walk past him when he caught her by her arm and pulled her off to the side more.

"Olivia, look. I just want to talk. Please baby" He breathed just above her lips. She turned her head to the side and struggled a bit to release from his hold on her. Everyone was so engrossed in themselves that they hadn't noticed the exchanges taking place. That was until Fitz came along.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Olivia heard Fitz yelling as he quickly ran the few extra feet to her. Edison didn't waste any time backing up from Olivia and began trembling backwards through the crowd. Fitz grabbed Olivia by her face and looked in her eyes before asking her if she was okay. She nodded and he was about to run off in search of Edison before he got too far but Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck burying her face in his neck begging him to stay. In return, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed her hair. She looked up and devoured his mouth plunging her tongue inside. Her hands caressed his face and his hands gripped her waist harder than he already was.

They were in another world. They didn't even hear everyone approaching them. They were all screaming with happiness as they bombarded the couple. Olivia and Fitz reluctantly pulled away and Olivia's eyes were still in a complete daze.

Harrison nudged her a little picking up on the fact that she wasn't as excited as everyone else was in that moment.

"Hey, Liv! Are you good?"

She shook her head no and informed everyone that Edison was back. They all were in shock. They thought he was finally out of the picture. He should have gotten the hint but it was clear that not even a restraining order could stand in the way of him and what he thought he still had with Olivia. After a minute she called her mom and met her out by the main library building. They hugged and kissed and cried along with Yvette. Olivia opted to tell her mother of the Edison situation later on when they had a more private setting to discuss everything.

The days events went perfectly. Fitz was by Olivia's side constantly assuring her of his love and how amazing she was. He made her feel as if she was on top of the world. She couldn't help but enjoy every second of it. She was being selfish and she loved it. She knew that he new week was coming but for now she could just enjoy and be happy.

They all went to dinner to dinner together at a very nice Olivia and the others had been dying to go to but only for a special occasion; graduation was special enough in their books. Elizabeth said a beautiful prayer over the meal mentioning Olivia's father Eli. She mentioned how proud he was watching down on her. Olivia couldn't help the tears. Fitz kissed her hand then her cheek.

Dinner was filled with conversation and laughter and Olivia had completely forgotten how Edison had almost ruined the best day of her life. She was grateful for him. She was grateful for everyone around her. Nothing could top this moment.

or so she thought.

...

Soooo. What do you guys think? Edison's crazy of course. What do you think is going to go down at dinner? ... REVIEW please!

[& I also have been thinking about doing another story or just starting it off as a one shot & see what happens from there. Just be on the lookout]


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the wait. I've been totally consumed by my other story. Plus I didn't mention I was going on vacation. Sorry again! & I've realized how crazy typos are when I don't edit. I'll do better lol, Chapter 18

RECAP

_They all went to dinner together at a very nice restaurant Olivia and the others had been dying to go to but only for a special occasion; graduation was special enough in their books. Elizabeth said a beautiful prayer over the meal mentioning Olivia's father Eli. She mentioned how proud he was watching down on her. Olivia couldn't help the tears. Fitz kissed her hand then leaned in to kiss her cheek, providing her with the comfort she needed. _

_Dinner was filled with conversation and laughter and Olivia had completely forgotten how Edison had almost ruined the best day of her life. But she was grateful for Fitz. She was grateful for everyone around her. Nothing could top this moment._

_or so she thought._

_..._

"What was that?" Olivia questioned almost choking on her wine.

_"_I want you to move in with me!" Fitz said again, but slowly for her to hear.

Everyone around the table became very quiet. Olivia was staring into Fitz' eyes. She was a little shocked but also elated. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't that she didn't want to move in with him but this was a big step. She'd just graduated and now had jobs to interview for and these were all huge life changing decisions.

Fitz was getting a little nervous watching Olivia as she contemplated her answer. He was sure it was the right time. Maybe it had been a short amount of time but he wanted this and he prayed she wanted the same.

His prayer was answered.

"YES!" She shouted along with the biggest smile she could muster. Fitz just stared at her as one of his biggest smiles also spread across his face. He leaned into her and wrapped one arm around her neck and the other around her waist.

"Thank you, baby. I can't wait to move you in with me" He whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek then to her lips after they pulled away.

"Hey, hey, you guys! Could you say all of that" Quinn yelled a few seats away as she watched them suck each other's face off. They heard a burst of laughter along with a few "I agree's" before they pulled apart. Olivia blushed pulled her hands from around his middle.

"I love you, Fitz. Thank you!" She said lastly, planting one more soft kiss to his lips before turning back in her seat.

Olivia looked over to Abby and Quinn and hadn't even thought about their roommate situation. She was just about to speak when Abby went first.

"It's fine, Liv. We started looking for someone a month ago. We knew this was going down" She said, giving Fitz a sly wink. He laughed and looked back to Olivia whose mouth hung wide open.

"You knew? You all knew?" Olivia questioned.

"Of course we knew" Huck chimed in. "This is our boy" He added, patting Fitz on the shoulder.

"It wasn't hard keeping the secret anyway because you're always over there any way. But we're happy for you" Harrison congratulated.

Elizabeth whistled while clanging her fork to her glass to get everyone's attention.

"I think today's celebration causes for a toast." She said before standing to her feet.

"You all have gotten through an amazing milestone in your lives. I know you've worked so hard and will continue to do so. I can't wait to see you fully blossom and do things in your lives that you could only imagine doing. I've seen you all grow from freshman year. It's been a crazy, beautiful journey. I pray it'll only get better. I love each and everyone of you."

They screamed their love back before taking a drink from their glasses.

Olivia thought about pulling her mother off to the side and telling her about the earlier encounter with Edison but she thought better of it. She didn't want to alarm her mother or herself. It was nerve wracking enough to see him at her graduation. She didn't want to think about him anymore for the day. She looked over to her mother and caught her gaze and mouthed to her, "Thank you. I love you" before kissing her cheek.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. They ate, laughed, and cried until they couldn't anymore. As they paid for their dinner and made their way out, Olivia kissed her mother and Yvette goodbye. She told them she'd be home the next weekend with Fitz so they could all really get to hang out and talk.

Fitz and Olivia walked to the car holding hands and she couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe we're doing this. I'm moving in with you" She said out loud but more so to herself.

"You want this, right?" Fitz asked questioningly as they reached his car. She turned to completely face him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Of course I want this. Are you kidding me? I was just surprised that's all. I can't wait to move in with you" She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He met her half way, kissing her back. He pushed her closer to the car, pinning her down as they kissed with all they had. She moaned against his mouth before speaking,

"hmm, Fitz. Let's get out of here" She got out before he was sucking her lips back in between his. His hands were navigating all around her body, landing on her ass. He gave it a firm squeeze before a deep growl rose from his chest. He pulled back slightly to catch his breath. He opened his eyes to see hers still closed. Her lips were swollen and her breathing was heavy. He took his right hand from her butt and opened up her door.

"Let's get out of here" He said before kissing her lips one last time. She got in and he closed her door and made his way to the driver's side.

They made their way to the apartment, getting there not too long before everyone else. They pulled out the glasses and drinks deciding to relax and guzzle a few down before heading out to party.

After about 30 minutes, Olivia was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. It didn't help either that she was sitting between Fitz' legs on the couch. Everyone was laughing and joking and she had completely shut it out.

Fitz was talking about something to Huck who was laying on the floor. His hands made their way to her shoulders and gently massaged them, not thinking twice about how he was effecting her. She purred on the inside at his actions and ran a hand along his thighs. Her hand navigated all the way around behind her back towards his crotch. She started to stroke him through his pants.

Fitz stifled a moan and pulled her so her back was against his chest. Nobody was really paying attention and were in their own worlds as they continued drinking. He leaned in to her ear and whispered softly,

"Cut it out"

"Uh uh. I don't want to" She silently moaned back to him before stroking him faster. He moved her hair from her neck and attached his mouth there as she continued to work him harder.

"Alright, i'm going to start getting ready so we can get out of here." Quinn yelled as she ran tipsily back to her bedroom. Abby stood up and looked over to Olivia and Fitz who were getting all types a freaky on the couch.

"GUYS, seriously. Come on and get ready so we go. Y'all can can fuck later." Abby screeched as she avoided looking directly at them.

Olivia opened her eyes, not even remembering when she closed them. She slowed her strokes and cleared her voice to speak.

"I think we're going to stay in" Olivia said breathlessly as she watched Huck and Harrison break out in laughter while finishing up their beers. Fitz continued kissing along the back of her neck, pulling her zipper down, tracing his tongue along the exposed flesh down her back.

"No, Nope. You will not. Get your horny asses up and go get ready" Abby finally stated before walking away in disgust. Huck and Harrison continued their laughter and slurred comments out of the door to their apartment.

Olivia moved and got on her knees in front of Fitz, placing her hands on his knees. They looked at each other and broke out laughing themselves. Olivia glanced at his erection that was straining against his zipper. She bit her lip and sat up to kiss him. He began making his way to stand with her so they could make their way to her bedroom.

Fitz' hands were wrapped around her back, working on pulling her zipper the rest of the way down while she started on unbuttoning his shirt. They giggled when her back hit the door and made their way inside but not before they heard Abby yelling. They stumbled through and shut the door as they heard her approaching.

"If you guys don't open this door RIGHT NOW!" She screamed as she heard them laughing.

I hate you both" she added before laughing herself. She cursed them and went back to getting ready. She told Quinn to put on some music because she didn't want to hear Olivia and Fitz going at it. Quinn felt the exact same way, blasting her iPod to drown out the potential noises that would come from Olivia's room.

Olivia and Fitz went to work undressing each other, not wasting anymore time. They couldn't stand to wait until later. They'd just have to have their own personal celebration twice tonight.

...

A/N Very quick chapter because i'm still on vacay and I wanted to give y'all something. Next week will be better.


End file.
